Turning the Tables
by MaelynMcRey
Summary: Post HBP. What happened to Draco after... What if he ended up in the last place he ever thought he'd be? Who would he find there, and who would trust him?
1. After the Flight

**Turning the Tables**

**Ch 1: After the Flight**

Draco Malfoy was so discombobulated that he had no idea what was going on. There were Death Eaters in front of him and he was pretty sure he and whoever he was with--he thought it was Snape--were being chased.

"Hurry up, Draco!" Snape said as he darted through the gates onto Hogwarts grounds that had been flung open by someone up ahead. As soon as they were out, Snape pushed him sideways into the trees, loosing sight of the others.

"What the--" Draco began, but he was shoved further into the woods and knocked down. Snape looked cautiously around.

"Severus!" someone called from far away.

"He's gone to, ah…. take care of the boy!" another voice returned.

'_Take care of the boy?' _Malfoy thought. '_Surely they don't mean…' _Malfoy felt quickly for his wand but came up empty._ 'It must have fallen out in the rush to get out of Hogwarts.'_

"_Incarcerous!"_ Snape whispered, and Malfoy suddenly found himself bound in ropes.

"Now you listen to me and do exactly as I tell you!" Snape hissed, leaning closer. "When you wake up, wonder back into the castle and find Madam Pomfrey. I am placing a _Fidelius Charm_ inside you. When you find someone you can trust, you may reveal the information you hold inside and you may look at it yourself. For what I am about to do, I am sorry, Draco, but it must be done. They must think I have killed you and I must have memories to prove it!"

Draco just sat there, not quite comprehending. His thoughts were interrupted when Snape's fist collided into his jaw. He felt a few more blows in the head before the lights went out.

Harry continued to clutch the fake horcrux as he climbed the stairs back to Gryffindor tower to collect his things and head to the train. He had opposing ideas of going back to the Dursleys or straight to the Burrow to help with wedding preparations. He decided he should go to the Burrow. Having a few days of fun--certainly he deserved that--but he still felt guilty.

His most trusted and sacred guardians--Sirius and now Dumbledore--were both dead. How should he be allowed fun and games and love when they were gone? He shook his head and softly said the password to get into the tower.

A few minutes later, while giving his trunk a last check before closing it, he saw a small package that he didn't recognize tucked at the bottom. With a quick check to make sure he was alone, he picked up the package, got on his bad and shut the curtains. There was a letter and a small box containing some odd, familiar items.

As he unfolded the letter, he saw words appearing as if they were just being written.

_Dear Harry,_

_I trust that, since this has reached you, not only have I died (something I am quite sorry for, my boy) but things are looking quite bleak. _

_In times like these, we learn that there are those we can count on who we never thought we would and those we thought we could count on will let us down. No doubt you are confused but all will be revealed in time._

_I am leaving to you the items through which we witnessed the memories in the pensive. They could do a great deal for swaying to your side those who have doubt. Use them wisely. _

_I love you, Harry, like my own son. Give Ron, Hermione, and Ginny my love._

_Forever,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's tears fell fast onto the parchment and he barely moved it aside before soaking it through.

How could he have known? The answer was clear. He'd always known… he'd known all along and he never told anyone! He knew Malfoy's pathetic little tricks were meant for him, he knew the Death Eaters would kill him! He **_let_** them kill him!

A rustle of his bed curtains stunned him and stopped his tears.

"Harry?" It was Ron. "We've got to get to the train. You all right mate? I mean…. That's a dumb questions but--"

"I'll be right there," Harry said, trying to set his voice straight. He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and stuffed the letter in a jacket pocket. He would put the box in his pack and keep it close to him on the train. He couldn't let anyone see these things…. Not yet.

Draco Malfoy awoke with severe pain in his head, his back, and his legs. He could barely move. He gasped for breath and he could feel his lungs ache. What had happened?

He sat up gingerly on a sore elbow and looked around. It was daylight but dark in the forest where he lay. No one else was around.

He gasped in pain as he tried to sit up further. He wiped his face and saw blood when he pulled his hands away. _That idiot Snape! What the…_then he was flooded with thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him. Everything played out in front of his eyes. He saw himself attempting to kill Dumbledore but without any heart in his attempt. He saw himself and Snape running together off the Hogwarts grounds being chased. He saw Snape lean into him and talk. And then he saw himself laying there looking nearly dead and he heard Snape's voice.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey. She can heal you if you get there in time. They think I've killed you. You will now be considered dead to all Death Eaters. I've left a package for you in the hospital wing. Accio it and it will find you there. All you need is inside. I've also left you directions of where to go, items to show those who will help you and a bit of money. I have done as your mother wishes and now you will be safe--but only if you do as I have instructed. Go!"

Draco shook his head. The Death Eaters thought he was dead? They thought Snape had killed him? It was all part of his mothers wishes? Nothing made sense.

Getting slowly and painfully to his feet, Draco tried to get his bearings and find his way back to Hogwarts. He patted around his waist searching for his wand. Daft! He'd lost it. He dropped to the ground and began to search wildly around in the dirt and leaves. He was almost to tears when his hand came across what could be a stick but in fact was a wand.

"Point me!" he commanded, and his wand obeyed. He headed back towards the gates. As he approached the edge of the woods, he saw many witches and wizards pouring out of the gates. Many were crying. How long had he been out? Could this be Dumbledore's funeral? It must have been a few days. Judging by the monster squirming in his stomach, he guessed it had been. At least Madam Pomfrey would have food for him--surely.

He waited behind a tree as the mourners continued to spill out of the gates. As he saw them begin to close and the passersby became farther away, he slipped inside, sticking as close to the wall as possible. He would have to avoid being seen until he found himself in Madam Pomfrey's care.

Harry and Ron headed for the Hogwarts grand entrance to their way to the train. Harry heard someone frantically calling his name and running behind them. He turned and saw Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry! You must come with me at once!"

"But…the train… I--"

"Professor McGonagall will see to it that you get to your destination safely," she gasped as she caught up to Harry and Ron. Harry looked to Ron who shrugged. Madam Pomfrey nodded to Ron.

"Guess I'll catch up with you later then, mate," Harry shrugged, looking confused. Ron nodded and set off. Harry turned and followed Madam Pomfrey up to the hospital wing. She stopped him before opening the door.

"Now Harry, there is someone inside who you must help. It is someone you may not want to help but just listen to what he has to tell you and I think you'll be all right." She eyes him questioningly.

Harry didn't know what to do other than nod unsurely. As the door opened, he saw Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair looking over someone he couldn't see, but judging by the set-up this person was in, who ever it was, they were badly hurt. Broken limbs were being mended and skin was badly bruised.

As he came closer he saw… _Malfoy_?

A/N:

Would love some reviews! I am also working on a story called EXODUS which is D/G and is posted here. I have a good beta but one who is also very busy so it is going slowly.

_**MM**_


	2. Things Left Unsaid

**Turning the Tables**

**Ch 2: Things left Unsaid**

Ron found Hermione and Ginny in a compartment with Neville.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, beating Ginny to the question.

"Madam Pomfrey called after him. Said McGonagall would get him home and that she needed him for something. I dunno," Ron shrugged as he set his stuff up in the overhead bin and stood quietly debating whether to sit with Neville or squeeze in beside Hermione. He turned a light shade of red and dropped himself down next to Neville, the most obvious place to sit--and the _less_ obvious place to sit.

The train ride back was quiet and cheerless. No one was running around showing off tricks or talking about their summer holiday plans. No one was handing out treats. No one was doing anything really.

Ron looked around awkwardly, his eyes settling on Hermione who was staring out the window with her chin on her fist. Even Hermione couldn't find the strength to read during a time like this. _Amazing,_ he thought. She must have felt her eyes on him because she glanced his way and smiled. He smiled back, a little awkwardly at getting caught looking at her.

"Are you going to stay with us, Hermione? Until after the wedding?" Ron asked, finally breaking the dense silence.

"Yes. I am going to go visit mum and dad for a couple of days but I'll be back to help your mum--she's got so much to do. I am on Ginny's dress detail." Hermione nudged Ginny lightly.

Ginny sighed loudly and huffed, "I could care less about wearing some dumb dress and being in this ridiculous wedding."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Not another word was spoken until they met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the station.

Ginny Weasley found relief and sadness when she entered her room. She was grateful to be home, but she had so much pent up inside her--so many things she was dying to let out. She began to unpack and waited for the knock on her door that she knew would eventually come. When it did, she softly bid entrance.

"Heya sis," Ron smiled, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Care for a chat?"

"Sure, Ron," she smiled softly and patted a spot on her bed where Ron obediently took a seat.

"What's got you down? Well I mean besides the obvious…."

"Ron… Oh, it has to do with Harry. Are you sure you want to have this conversation?"

Ron didn't move. He seemed to be fighting some inner battle over the subject. Finally he replied. "I don't need like… you know, details, okay? Just the general gist of things."

Ginny nodded and felt the lump in her throat grow about four sizes. "Harry said we shouldn't see each other anymore," she managed to say softly before the first tear fell. She took a seat next to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder. Though she knew he was clueless, she was grateful when she felt her brother awkwardly pat her back.

"Aw now, I um…. I am sure he is just confused what with all the--"

"No, that's just it," she blustered. "He isn't confused! He said it like he knew all along it wouldn't last. He said we couldn't be together because You Know Who had already used me once just because I was your sister, and Harry couldn't imagine what he'd do if _he_ found out about … us." Her sobs became angry rants. "But that is bull because he knows You Know Who knows about you and Hermione but he's never asked you two to leave him alone! He said he has to do things alone now, but you and Hermione--you'll get to go! I'm just Ron's little sister. I was just a fun snog here and there! He knew I liked him and… and…"

"Ginny, I don't think so," Ron eased gently. "I had a talk with Harry about you which--believe me--was very uncomfortable, but he went out of his way to make sure that this you-and-him thing was okay with me. He even asked me to ask mum and dad if it was okay with them. I don't think he would have done that for just a fun…. Well, you said it."

Ginny's face softened. "Really? Did you ask them?"

"I didn't have to. I barely brought up the topic and mum was about ready to plan your wedding!" Ron laughed. "You know she loves Harry."

"Yeah," Ginny smiled.

"But he has got a lot on him now Gin, and if he didn't care for you he wouldn't care if you got hurt. He's only trying to protect you. I've seen the way he looks at you--I've tried not to, mind you," Ron shuddered, "but he admires you for more than just your looks. Just stay positive, alright? You just don't strike me as the type who cries over a guy."

"Yeah, you're right. They cry over _me_, darn it!" Ginny said and began to smile.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry's mind was reeling. Upon recognizing Malfoy as the invalid in the hospital bed, he had felt a wave of anger course through him so quickly that, before he realized what he was doing, he lunged at Malfoy with every bit of strength he had left. Had Professor McGonagall not stunned him instantly with a well-placed _Petrificis Totalis_, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

Now, un-stunned and forced to pace outside the invisible barrier McGonagall had cast around Malfoy's bed, Harry forced himself to focus. But, as the story poured from Malfoy's hoarse, tired voice, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

Snape tried to kill Malfoy--no, wait. Snape made it look like he'd killed Malfoy? Then he took off back to the Death Eaters. But, that would mean that he was still a spy for the Order--but he killed Dumbledore! But didn't Dumbledore's note allude to things not being as they seem? Does this mean that Dumbledore's death was planned? That he and Snape had done it as a trick?

Halfway through Malfoy's explanation, Harry had to sit down. This was all too much.

McGonagall reached out and patted his back. "Are you beginning understand, Potter?" she asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, he's lying! We can't trust him!" Harry shouted halfheartedly. "He's in on it! All of this stuff is fake! It's meant to make us--"

Professor McGonagall cut him off. "No. It isn't. In his current state, he is hardly able to take Veritaserum, but there are… other ways to tell lies from the truth. Look closely at your note from Dumbledore and you'll see it. It's there. This was all part of a very secret plan--an oath between Snape and Dumbledore--one even I was not aware of until… until after."

Draco, still being mended and under much pain, managed to roll his eyes arrogantly. "Where's my mum? Will the Death Eaters go after her?"

"She is being taken care of. She will be sent word that you are okay, but any further communication will not be allowed."

"What, can't I go and see her once I am healed?" he pushed petulantly, the fight in him beginning to emerge again.

"No, Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You must go into hiding--to the last place anyone would expect to find you."

"And where exactly would that be?" he sneered.

Professor McGonagall glanced warily look at Harry. "When you are more fully healed, you will go to the Burrow."

"No!" Harry jumped violently from his chair, his cry of disdain echoed as powerfully as Malfoy could muster.

"Sit down, Mister Potter," McGonagall scolded loudly. "It has been arranged. The Weasleys have already been notified."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Malfoy sat up and then flopped backwards again as the pain of his movements hit him.

"Calm down, the both of you," McGonagall replied tightly. She stood up and motioned for Harry to follow her. She stopped just out of Malfoy's earshot.

"This won't be easy, but you must try. Dumbledore died to keep this boy safe, ad whether we agree with it or not, the decision has already been made." She glanced back at Malfoy, who was barking at Madame Pomfrey for some more food. "I believe you have come into possession of some things that may prove useful in leading your new houseguest in the right direction? Yes?"

Harry thought of the memories Dumbledore left him, and scoffed under his breath.

Malfoy would never change--no matter what Harry showed him about the real Lord Voldemort.

It had been three long, frustrating days for Ron since Hermione showed up at the Burrow. Aside from wondering where the bloody hell Harry had been this whole time, Ron was fighting another, more private inner battle over his other best friend.

'_Idiot!'_ Ron thought to himself that afternoon. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he tell her that stroking her hair as she'd cried on his shoulder at Dumbledore's funeral was actually quite nice? Why couldn't he tell her that he fancied her? He was pretty sure she fancied him. But then, why the knot in his stomach, the dryness in his mouth, and his inability to just bloody tell her?

'_Well, bugger this,'_ he thought, jumping up and quickly climbing the stairs to the room Hermione was sharing with Ginny. Without bothering to be nervous, he knocked on the door loudly, turned the knob and burst into the room.

Hermione was alone, as he suspected, and, per Hermione's usual routine, she had been reading a gigantic book that looked to be on defensive magic.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up and gingerly put the book down. "Are you… Is anything the matter?"

That's when he froze.

_Do it!_ he thought. He vaguely felt his body take over as he pushed her gently back into the room and closed the door behind them.

She looked utterly confused as he slipped his hands gently on each side of her head, weaving them through her hair, and bent his lips down to hers. It was a soft, simple kiss and it didn't last long, but it was all that needed to be done.

He opened his eyes and gazed down into hers, brushing his nose lightly against hers. "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now," he said nervously and leaned back in to meet her waiting lips.

"Dinner!"

_Nothing like Mum's voice to ruin the mood_, Ron thought with a laugh.

They pulled slowly away, both of them smiling and blushing.

"Um, we can talk about this later?" Hermione asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah," Ron smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back and opened the door, ushering her out.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione stole out to the garden and were just about to make up for what Hermione giggled was "lost time," when they heard a loud pop on the other side of the yard. Pushing Ron away grudgingly, Hermione walked toward the noise.

"That's probably just Harry and Professor McGonagall," Ron said, following after her and whining a bit. "Hermione, come back. We can say hello in five minutes, can't we?"

Hermione sighed loudly and cast him an annoyed look. She wanted nothing more to stay in the garden with Ron, but she wasn't about to be rude.

As the pair rounded the corner to the front of the house, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry was waving at her with a forced smile, but she barely gave him a second look.

_Is that…? _Hermione thought, straining her eyes, thinking she was surely seeing things. She felt Ron drop her hand and take a blind step backwards, staggering.

"Harry? Mal…" was all Ron could manage.

Hermione's hand went for her wand just as Professor McGonagall broke the awkward scene.

"Put that away, Miss Granger, and come inside. You too, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said stiffly. "We've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I'll say you bloody well do!" Ron barked, more at Harry than McGonagall.

Hermione grabbed his hand again more in an effort to steady herself than to hold him back from pummeling who appeared to be Draco Malfoy, limping as he distastefully made his was to the front door.

As they entered the house, Ginny spit her pumpkin juice across the table and did a double take, while Fred and George both fell backwards in their chairs with a crash. Bill and Charlie stopped talking and jumped up from the table, wands drawn. Mr. Weasley raised a hand to stop his sons from attacking, and Mrs. Weasley got up and busied herself with the teapot.

Hermione vaguely noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's lack of what she would have considered a normal reaction to a future Death Eater entering their home. _They must have known_, Hermione numbly thought as she took the seat proffered by Professor McGonagall.

Ginny could not believe her eyes. Did ferret-boy really just walk into _her_ kitchen?

She took in his ragged appearance and, for a split second, felt pity for his limp and massive bruises before remembering that this was same Draco Malfoy that had, merely a few days ago, tried to kill Dumbledore. She narrowed her eyes as Harry began his explanation.

He briefly shared his letter from Dumbledore, and then McGonagall did the same. When it was Malfoy's turn to tell his side of the story, the room visibly tensed.

_How could this have happened? How could Dumbledore have known? Snape actually did something brave?_ Ginny thought, her mind sharp as she eyed the blond newcomer that, over her past five years at Hogwarts, she had come to loathe.

True, Malfoy did sound less than thrilled to be where he was but she had to give him credit. In his current condition, he wasn't rising to the bait as Ron and her brothers shouted at him and called him names from across the kitchen. He seemed too exhausted to fight about the matter. If his story was to be believed, he had his wand taken from him--not that he could use it if he tried--and he simply wanted to sleep.

And Harry, _her_ Harry…he looked ashamed—as if it were his fault that this all happened. Her eyes started to burn.

After the explanations were over and it was announced that Malfoy would be staying under the protection of the Weasleys until a better situation presented itself, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall helped him upstairs into Fred and George's old room.

The door had barely swung shut when the room exploded angrily.

"This is absurd! How dare he think we'll help him!"

"He's lying, he's working for You-Know-Know, obviously!"

"He's not staying in this house if I can help it!"

Ginny looked up as Harry's shrill whistle pierced the air.

"Look, I'm sorry this had to happen to you all, I truly am, but… but I think he's telling the truth," Harry said quietly. "I know I can't explain it, and I certainly wasn't comfortable with this earlier either, but Dumbledore wanted it this way, and he trusts him so… so, now we all have to trust him as well."

Thick silence hung in the air until Prof. McGonagall came back into the kitchen. She bid her good-byes to the Weasley family, then beckoned Harry, Ron and Hermione toward the door. Ginny was close enough to overhear.

"Keep an eye on him. After all he's been through, I doubt he's going to be up to pulling anything--I suspect he'll just give you lot some trouble about being here. Please, try to control your tempers and, Harry, you will work to help him understand?" Harry nodded silently. And with that, she gave the kitchen one last look and apparated.

"Well, I think that does it for us all tonight," Mr. Weasley said, standing up and stretching. Slowly, the room came back to life, and Ginny's brothers got up, rubbing their eyes, and made their way into the living room. It was unspoken that--even if they had to sleep on the roof--everyone would be staying at the Burrow tonight.

Ginny stared at the floor until she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Harry look away. The events of tonight forgotten in an instant, she rose from her seat and hugged him. He returned her embrace fiercely and whispered, "We should talk."

She nodded and, taking his hand, led him outside. Once they door was shut behind them, she had intended to drop Harry's hand, but he held on tightly and led her into the shed, his wand lighting the quiet darkness.

In the cramped little space, Harry reached up and rubbed it gently. "Ginny, what I said to you the other day… you've got to know that is the absolute hardest thing I've ever had to say to anyone. It was like I put a knife through my own…" He trailed off, looking shyly at the ground, "though my own heart," he whispered.

Ginny saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I know, Harry… I just--"

"I know," Harry nodded. "Believe me when I say that it is for the best and that things will all resolve themselves in the end. I need our friendship, Ginny, and I am hoping you can look past what I did--"

Ginny's emotion at this took her by surprise, and she laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter--my heart's not quite _that_ broken!"

Harry smiled, but looked confused and almost… disappointed.

"I mean," Ginny went on hastily, still surprised that she actually believed what she was saying. "Of course we can be friends! Regardless of… erm… _other _things that have gone on, we still are." She squeezed his hand. "Besides, it's going to be a tough haul, looking out for Malfoy, that stupid git! I can't believe…ah well, I _do_ need to practice some hexes…." she grinned slyly.

'_Ah yes,'_ she though, '_if Malfoy tries anything, he won't know what hit him.'_

A/N: Thanks to Amber for a fantastic beta- you'll make a decent writer out of me yet!


	3. Challenges

**Ch 3: Challenges**

When Draco Malfoy awoke to sunlight pouring in through a large, slightly dusty window and a bird merrily chirping outside, he sat up with a start. He felt like he had been in another world for days.

He cried out as a sharp pain coursed through his still-sore back. '_Where am I?'_ he wondered vaguely. He'd been under so many anti-pain charms and sleeping draughts that his thinking was just returning to normal. Slowly everything came back to him.

Had Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter really brought him to the blood-traitor Weasley's house? What the bloody hell was Snape up to? And his mum--_why_ would she ever agree to this?

Draco mulled these thoughts around for a while before sadly realizing that he was lonely. He thought back to the past year and wanted to… _cry?_ He'd never wanted to cry before this past year, yet lately he'd been doing a lot of that--in secret, of course. That git Dumbledore! Dumbledore had known all along what he had been up to, but Dumbledore had still been kind to him, even when he had been fighting his inner battle about killing the old fool! _Why_ would anyone do that? _How_ could anyone do that?

Malfoy heard the door handle creak slowly. He looked around for his wand but his attempt was futile. But, he knew that no one was going to hurt him here.

Ginny Weasley entered the room, looking annoyed and carrying a tray with some sandwiches and tea. "Good morning." She did not smile.

Malfoy simply nodded and studied her. The baby weasel had become quite popular during her five years at Hogwarts. She was, after all, dating the famous Potter last he heard.

Ginny set the tray on the table beside the bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked. A part of him wanted to say no and throw the tray across the room but the horrible growling in his stomach gave him away. He nodded. She motioned to the tray as if to say, "All yours," and turned to walk out.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Malfoy managed with a full mouth. If he was going to take her food, he wouldn't let her leave without a good insult.

Ginny stopped but didn't turn to face him. "I don't have one. But I assume you are referring to Harry? Would you like me to get him?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nah. I just wondered is all," he said. "Figured he'd have been in by now to give me his best and rub this whole mess in my face."

"Harry's got better things to do than bother with you," Ginny said, turning up her nose and leaving the room.

Malfoy grinned. He still had it--his old way of making those beneath him know their place. This stay with the Weasleys might be quite fun after all.

Malfoy scarfed down everything he could and then, just to be a pain, pushed the tray off his bed, spilling the remaining food on the floor.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny heard the clatter of the tray falling all the way down in the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Do go and make sure everything's all right will you, Ginny dear?"

"Sure," Ginny said snidely. '_I'll go make sure it's **not** alright_,' she thought.

As she quickly but quietly ran up the stairs, she secretly hoped to find Malfoy lying on the floor, horribly disfigured from some catastrophic fall. She knew better than to expect this, though. Entering the room, Ginny saw clearly what Malfoy had done and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! So sorry, baby weasel," he smirked. "I'd have cleaned up the mess but my wand seems to be misplaced at the moment. Besides, it was an accident."

"Whatever, ferret-boy," Ginny said and, with a flick of her wand, the floor was clean and the mess piled back on the tray. Living with Molly Weasley, she had been taught the household spells quite early on.

"Well some things will never change. You Weasley lot will always be around to clean up the messes then, won't you?" he sneered. As she bent down to collect the tray, she felt his eyes travel down her body. She shuddered at the intrusion and, standing up straight and determined, walked out, slamming the door behind her.

As she reached the kitchen, her mother eyed the messy tray. "Oh my! He wasn't hurt was he?"

"No," Ginny said dryly. "But one can hope."

"Oh now! I know his family is, er well… at any rate he is our guest and he's been through a terrible ordeal. He doesn't even know all the particulars yet. Just try to tolerate him, for a few more days, at least. I know it's hard, but please try."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and finished cleaning up. She yawned a little and decided that a lazy afternoon nap would do her some good. She bid her mother goodbye and headed, as quietly as she could, back up the stairs, lest her unfortunate houseguest hear her. She tiptoed past Fred and George's old room where Malfoy was staying, but alas, despite his other injuries, his hearing was still intact.

"Hello? Mrs. Weasley? Somebody?" he called, sounding innocent enough. Ginny scowled, mumbled an impolite word and tipped her head in through the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Darn her mother's request to be nice.

"I'm really quite bored. I don't suppose you'd…" he paused. She could be mistaken, but was that vulnerability she saw flash across his face? He became arrogant again quickly. "I don't suppose you're any good at cards or chess or something of the like?"

"You want _me_ to play a game," Ginny asked, confused. "With _you?"_

"Well, it would be nice to have _some_ company, and, while I'm here, I guess I can't really be picky. You're here so you're the lucky one," Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked terribly satisfied with himself.

Ginny stood quietly, contemplating this. She had become quite good at cards. It could be a good way to put Malfoy in his place.

"Alright then. Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" she asked, trying to sound put-off at his request. What she couldn't ignore was, again, that decidedly un-Malfoy-ish look of "happy" flit across his features. It didn't last long.

"What would we bet?"

Ginny thought about it. "We don't have to bet anything."

"It's no fun without betting, now is it?"

"Well… I…"

"Well, as you probably have nothing really worth anything, I guess we'll just play a few innocent hands and see how your game is. If you're horrid, I'll get bored and we'll have to do something else. I do enjoy a challenge."

'_Nope, I was wrong. What a git,'_ Ginny thought, heading towards her room for a deck of cards.

The baby weasel was really fun to aggravate. Draco had always enjoyed making sport of her family, but there was something different about her. Despite her bright red hair, which was actually quite becoming, and her telltale Weasley freckles, she was very pretty. She had a great body. Draco had overheard numerous Slytherin boys complimenting the Gryffindor and saying what a darn shame it was that she was a Weasley. How, they wondered, was she even from the same parents as her goofy-looking brothers? Malfoy shook his head.

Ginny returned with her deck of cards and to his surprise, she was actually quite good. She beat him six hands out of nine, and they even managed some pleasant, if not sarcastic, chats and laughs between hands.

"Nice play. Better come back tomorrow and I won't let you win," Draco smirked. This time, he felt the noticeable change in his demeanor, but didn't move to correct it as he had before.

"Oh don't try to act like you let me win! I may not know you that well but I know you better than that." Ginny smiled genuinely, and Draco noticed how pretty her eyes were when they crinkled a little at the corners. It scared him.

"Whatever, Weaselette. I'm tired now. You should go," he huffed, hoping he sounded bored with her.

Ginny shrugged. "Don't worry, I certainly am not going to go bragging around that I beat you at cards. That would mean that I actually stayed in your presence without hexing you and, after all, I do have a reputation to live up to."

This time, the smile she shot at him wasn't as genuine. She turned and closed the door loudly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned later that afternoon from Diagon Alley with their attire for the wedding and some other household necessities.

After setting everything away, Harry knocked on Ginny's slightly open door, but as it opened he saw the room was empty. He headed outside and after a quick look, he found her just inside the garden walls. She was lazily picking some vegetables and playing with a few garden worms.

"Hey," Harry said, waving from the edge of the garden.

"Hey!" Ginny waved back gracefully, dropping a parsnip into her basket.

"So, good day?" he asked.

"It was OK. I had to take care of the dreaded patient though. Loads of fun that was," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, I can imagine. Is he back to his usual self or the pain charms still kicking in?"

"They must still be kicking in because he actually… well he was bored so he wanted to play cards… and, of course, I whipped his arse," she added quickly "But, he was actually pleasant for a few rare minutes."

"You played cards with Malfoy?" Harry said, unable to hide his disgust. "He didn't say anything awful, did he?"

"No," Ginny smiled and concentrated on picking the few remaining ingredients for her mother. "He was civil. He made some jokes. He…. I figure the numbing charms are still working their magic. He's totally out of it or something. Definitely not himself."

Harry was slightly disturbed. Ginny was smiling and laughing about having spent an afternoon with Malfoy! '_Surely she couldn't… no! Definitely not! What a stupid thing to even begin to think._'

Ginny was the kind of person who would treat you as you treated her--be mean to her, she'd return it. Be nice, she'd return that, too. If Malfoy was playing nice, Ginny had played nice. If he was being a prat, she'd have returned the favor.

'_No, no, there's nothing to worry about.'_

Had anyone ever told Draco Malfoy that he'd be staying with the Weasley family for any length of time and, more importantly, be enjoying such a stay, he'd have thought them completely mental.

But, for the past week, he had been feeling better and was actually having a good time playing cards and chess with Ginny in the afternoons. He still threw out his sarcasm and insults as they came to him, but Ginny always had a quick bite in return. He was mildly civil to Harry and Ron, had even nodded to Hermione--though he refused to speak to her.

Draco's past year at school had been nothing but stressful and lonely. He'd worked so hard, fearing for his life as well as the lives of his mother and father. He'd lost weight, gone even more pale than usual, and had worn large dark circles under his eyes. He couldn't help but notice how lately, when he looked in the mirror, his face was more alive and had more color. And fuller, no doubt, from the wonderful food the Weasley mom was feeding him.

Malfoy ventured out into the garden one sunny afternoon about a week after he'd arrived at the Burrow. He was glad to be up and about.

He found Ginny flying through the air on a swing hung from a huge oak. He couldn't help but smile as her long red waves flew threw the air, her eyes closed in childish pleasure.

Draco hobbled to the nearest bench and sat, just watching. When she finally became aware of his presence, she blushed and slowed her speed on the swing.

"Hi. So you're up, eh? Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I thought a bit of fresh air would be nice. I saw you from the window and… well I thought you looked like you were having fun. I figured I'd come muck things up for you." He gave a sardonic laugh that they both knew he didn't mean.

"Oh, you can try, Malfoy, but it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, and it's only a few more days until Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then, she is out of this house and they are on their honeymoon, and I could not be looking forward to anything more!" Ginny beamed as she hopped off the swing and sauntered past him, patting his shoulder as she did.

At her touch, his face froze. Her touch was so warm and tingling! He shook off the feeling and settled back into the bench, wishing he were quite well enough to fly on his broom, which wasn't here.

"Malfoy?" Ginny began, as she slowly turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to bring something out here for you? Something to drink or a game or something?"

"Nah. I just wanted to be outside," he sighed, looking into the bright summer sky. Ginny lingered for a minute before heading back to the house. "Don't leave on my account," he called after her.

"Oh no… I just…"

"You could stay and talk, you know. I won't bite."

Ginny started back towards him, a puzzled look on her face. "You want to talk? Is that it?"

"No… well, yes, I suppose." He searched for something to say in response. He didn't want her to leave but for Merlin's sake what would he have to talk to her about if they weren't playing cards or something?

Ginny plopped down on the ground in front of him, her chocolate eyes twinkling. She was just wearing some Muggle t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and her hair was loose and wind blown but Malfoy wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a more beautiful girl.

Ginny was noticing how lively Malfoy was beginning to look and had to admit the boy was actually quite handsome. Of course, many girls she knew thought so, but he'd always been the dreaded enemy, the bane of her and her friends' existence. No one could ever know she found him the least bit attractive. That simply would not do.

"There are some things I need to know," Malfoy began, "about what is going on. I thought Harry was supposed to show me something or--"

"Yeah," Ginny looked down. Clueing Malfoy in was just one in a long list of things Harry needed to do. "See the thing is," Ginny stopped short. "I'll make sure he tells you soon. There are things you need to know--things that might change your mind about… well about a lot of things."

"Could you be any more vague?" Malfoy snapped. She figured that he'd have little patience for her stalling, so she considered his comment and decided that telling him what she knew wouldn't hurt.

"All I know is that the Death Eaters think you're dead. They wanted you dead. Voldemort is really a half-blood himself and he just hates Muggles because of what his father did to his mum and--"

Malfoy cut her off. "Wait. Volde--he's a _what?"_

"Oh. He's a half-blood."

"What? How could you possibly--"

"I know because I've read his diary." Ginny got up and began to pace. "I opened the Chamber of Secrets my first year. I was duped into it by--" She suddenly thought better of telling Malfoy something bad about his father given the current situation. "Well, it doesn't matter. When I read the diary, he sort of came alive and showed me his memories. And, Harry has some of his memories too. Memories that explain how messed up Voldemort was-- _is_. I don't know how he ever got this big following but…" she paused.

Malfoy looked simply dumbstruck. He kept shaking his head.

"Are you trying to tall me that every thing I have been brought up to believe has basically been a lie? That… _half-blood_…he-- I…my father--" Malfoy buried his head in his hands.

Ginny thought it possible that he could be crying but when he raised his head, she saw his naked anger mirrored in his impossibly red face. He stood, towering menacingly over her.

"So I guess you're proud of yourself, eh? Being the one to let it slip to me that everything I've stood for, everything I've ever believed, is a big lie and I'm a complete idiot?" He glared at her, causing her to take a step back, and then turned and headed feebly for the house.

Ginny rushed to him, offering him her arm to help him inside.

"I don't need your help. You've done enough," he said, shaking off her arm.

Ginny was miserable. She hadn't meant to sound like she was trying to make a fool him. She told Harry about her conversation with Malfoy as soon as he cam back from wherever he was.

"Well, this is why I've put off telling him. I knew he wouldn't take it easily, and, to be honest, it probably would have been worse coming from me," Harry sighed, as they sat together in the garden, where she had sat earlier with Malfoy, watching the sun set.

"I shouldn't have told him a thing. It wasn't my place," Ginny shook her head, her guilt pawing at her insides.

"It's OK, Gin. Think how you would feel if someone told you that basically everything you'd ever been told was rubbish?"

Ginny pondered this and nodded. "Yeah, I reckon I wouldn't be so thrilled."

"So… I'd better go and finish the job, eh?" Harry sighed. Ginny nodded, and he got up and headed into the house.

Ginny heard the whole thing. Not like she was trying, but Malfoy's window was open and… well, it couldn't be avoided. Voices had risen, insults been thrown, and Harry had no doubt shown Malfoy nearly all he needed to know. When it was over, Harry had come down and sat with her in the garden, quietly recounting the night.

"May I have a word?" asked a voice from behind them. Ginny turned to see Malfoy, looking defeated and a little haunting in the moonlight. "With Ginny, alone."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but Ginny nodded to him that it was OK. Harry got up to leave, giving each of them one last puzzled look before closing the kitchen door.

Ginny patted the seat beside her. "I'm so sorry," she said, as he sat down. "I shouldn't--"

"No. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. At least you had the guts to tell me. Potter'd probably still not have told me anything if it weren't for you," Malfoy spat.

"I know it wasn't the easiest thing to hear but I just--"

"It's okay," he looked at her intently. "I think deep down I've probably always known that something was wrong… something was _off."_

Ginny sighed and looked back into his dark grey eyes, trying to look deeper to see if there really was new person there. When Harry's call of "Dinner!" rent the still night air, she still wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes, but, whatever it was, it wasn't evil or malevolent.

When Harry called a second time, Ginny smiled shyly at Malfoy and nodded her head towards the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Malfoy nodded, smiling slightly back. They started towards the kitchen and Malfoy softly took her arm.

"I need to work on being more mobile… get some exercise, you know?" Ginny nodded. "Would you," he paused, gathering his thoughts, "like to accompany me on a walk tomorrow?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure." She hoped she wasn't blushing.

It had been a pleasant evening. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had taken Malfoy aside after dinner and caught him up on the state of things and what had really happened over the past few years. Malfoy seemed disgusted with his family and what they had done, especially with Ginny and the diary, and he confessed that his attempts on Dumbledore's life had been half-hearted and foolish--he chalked it up to being desperate to saving his family, particularly his mother, and his own life. No one could blame him for that. He was still young, and coming face to face with the Dark Lord had been something completely terrifying for him. That much Ginny certainly could appreciate.

Malfoy had gone to bed looking more tired than Ginny had ever seen him, but he did remind her about their walk. He had said he would like to do it early, before it got too hot.

The next morning, Ginny showered off and put her hair up. She dressed casually, not wanting to look like she was trying to look too nice for a walk. She told her mum what she was going to do and Mrs. Weasley actually looked pleased.

"I think that sounds nice, dear. You just stick close. You can't go too far, you know--watch for the borders of our land. You're protected as long as you are inside them."

Ginny nodded and ate her breakfast as she waited for Malfoy to join her. Ron, Harry and Hermione were still in bed. Mrs. Weasley said those three had stayed up quite late discussing the new "developments" in Malfoy's understanding of things and figuring out where they needed to go from here. Not for the first time, Ginny felt both a pang of anger and a wave of relief that she wasn't included in on those meetings.

Malfoy descended the stairs into the kitchen looking tired and a bit pale, but not limping as badly. He gave Mrs. Weasley a small smile, as though he wasn't sure how to act. "Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning. Help yourself to some breakfast, young man," Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"Feeling up to a walk this morning?" he asked, tucking into some sausage.

"I am if you are," Ginny said, finishing her breakfast and scooting her chair back from the table. "I'll be outside when you're done, okay?"

Ginny needed to get some fresh air and clear her head. She'd thought about Malfoy in a different light since last night. She was sure it was just pity, but, for whatever reason, her thoughts of him were bothering her. Well, not so much her thoughts as her dreams.


	4. Changes

Ch. 4 Changes

Malfoy joined Ginny in the garden and they began their walk.

"So, I'm not limping as badly this morning," Malfoy stated, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I noticed. You're still in a bit of pain, though?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it pain. I'd call it…discomfort. I think the more I do, the sooner I will recover."

Ginny had no idea what else to say. Usually, she had no trouble talking to anybody. But today, every sentence that came to mind seemed trite, stupid, or insensitive. Ginny was so deep in thought and was staring at her feet, and she didn't see the large tree directly in her path.

Without warning, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, away from the tree. She snapped out of it immediately and bravely raised her flushed face from his chest and laughed. "I am such a klutz!" she grinned.

He quickly set her right and let go. "I've never known you to be so quiet. It must be the company," he said, head held high and regal while he walked a few steps in front of her.

She was still a little dazed, but felt herself straighten up. "What? Oh no. I mean, the past few days have been…" Ginny paused to look at him, puzzled. "Why would you think I'm not quiet?"

"I could always hear you and your friends laughing and talking in the Great Hall, in the corridors between classes. You were kind of loud, you know," Malfoy laughed, shooting her a sideways look.

Ginny blushed and bit her lip. She guessed she had been quite interesting to watch.

"I think it's good, though. One could always tell you were happy and having a good time--well your second year and after, that is. At the time I found it totally annoying but I suppose that could be because I've never really been happy myself," he stopped, a sad smile crossing his lips. "I don't reckon I ever will be."

Ginny's smile faded. Draco seemed so sincere, and so sad. She felt sorry for him and was overcome with a need to make sure he cheered up.

"Oh, come on. Surely you will be! I know things seem bad right now, but you have a…" she caught herself just before telling Draco that she would be his friend.

But, he caught her slip as well. "I have a what?" he asked curiously.

"Um, a lot to be happy about!" Ginny blurted without thinking.

Malfoy stopped walking and gave her look that made her want to wither away.

"Like what? I've practically lost everyone I ever thought was a friend, and I don't know what is going on with my family. I can't be certain they're safe! I don't have anything!"

Ginny looked at the ground. She closed her eyes briefly then, as she opened them and lifted her head, she reached for Malfoy's hand.

"I'll be your friend, Malfoy," she smiled.

xxx

He was stunned. This feeling… seeing her hand reach across the space between them and gently take his. He had these memories of watching her at school. She acted tough and was always loud and boisterous, but she was also soft and kind.

He felt a true smile start to spread across his lips and got an airy feeling throughout his chest. It was the feeling he got whenever he thought about almost having killed Dumbledore and how Dumbledore had offered him safety and forgiveness if he could not go through with it. It was this grateful, heart-warming, longing yet _angering_ ache. He wanted to hug Ginny to him. But at the same time he wanted to smack her hard across the face.

He wasn't used to caring about people and had no idea how to go about doing so. He shook her hand from his. "I-I don't need pity, not from the likes of you!" he said as scathingly as he could muster, and started back on his walk. Ginny sighed and followed after him.

"I don't pity you! You're a different person than I would have ever thought. I'm having fun with you, playing cards and whatever. You're--"

"Cut it, Weasel!" he snapped. "Just leave. I can walk by myself. I'd enjoy it more without your incessant gabbering!" He turned without another word. He heard her briefly call out about borders, but he knew what to look for. And, though he heard her footsteps following him, he didn't turn around. He'd always been just fine on his own.

xxxxxxx

That evening after dinner Ginny, wanting to be alone, had decided to go through some old things in the attic. Malfoy had been silent since they returned from the walk and had taken his dinner in his room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked her to join them doing something--she wasn't paying attention--but Ginny made her excuse as though she needed to find something. She shouldn't be long, she'd said, and she'd join them later.

Now, sitting on the dusty attic floor, she lazily sorted through the boxes marked 'GINNY'S STUFF.' She had no idea what she was looking for. She figured she'd know it when she saw it. She heard the trap door to the attic creak open and the ladder drop. 'Darn it, Harry_," _she thought.

"I said I'd be down after a while!" she said, not masking the irritation in her voice. When she got no reply, she looked over the edge to see Malfoy standing at the base of the ladder below.

"Hi," she said in barely a whisper.

"I came to apologize, again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately," he smiled slightly. "I'd really like to have a… a friend." He gulped out the word as if it were nearly painful. "I doubt Potter and Weasley will want to be my _best buds_ anytime soon. I doubt that I'll actually ever want them to be," he said, shaking his head. "But you--you're ok baby weasel."

"Okay then. We can be friends on two conditions," she stated, crossing her arms petulantly.

"And what would they be?" he asked, his smile growing wider.

"Number one: No more calling me 'baby weasel.'" Malfoy nodded. "Second: you have to promise… not to fall in love with me." She laughed nervously.

Malfoy returned her laugh just as nervously. "You have _nothing_ to worry about," he smirked.

xxx

Draco noticed _again_ how pretty Ginny was in the dimly lit attic, her hair up in a sloppy ponytail with loose golden auburn bits falling down and framing her face. She was just kidding about the 'falling in love' thing right? Or was she being coy? He shook his head again to clear his betraying thoughts.

Ginny blushed and tried to explain what she had said. "It's a line from this Muggle thing Hermione showed me. You know how they watch films--moving pictures?"

"Yes, I know," Draco responded.

"Well this girl and this guy who are an unlikely pair of friends, kind of like us, that's what she says to him when they have to start working on some school work together. I guess it's like an inside joke to… myself," she finished, grinning lamely.

"So, what exactly are you doing up here anyway?" Draco asked, carefully taking the steps of the rickety ladder one at a time.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like being around 'the gang' tonight. The wedding's in two days and I just want everyone to go away, you know?" she said, obviously flustered.

"OK. Hint taken." Draco started back down the ladder.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean _you_ have to go. It's like you said earlier, I've had some fun times with you and you're far from being like anyone in my family so," she considered her next words carefully. "Come on up here if you like. Want to look at some dumb, old kid stuff?"

Draco nodded and slowly ascended the creaking ladder once more. He made it with only a little trouble. They spent the next few hours laughing at old things of Ginny's and trading childhood stories, most of which for him had not been pleasant.

Letting out a huge yawn, Ginny cleaned up and put away the last box. "Well, I reckon we'd better get down. It's getting late," Ginny said as she stood.

"Yeah. Lots to do in the next few days, right?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. "Why exactly is the wedding here?"

"Fleur wants it outdoors, and the flower garden is so lovely this time of year." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And our grounds are well-protected and there is a designated Portkey not far from here--just over on Stoatshead Hill. It all just worked out."

"That'll be a fun day for me. I'll get to stay inside, I suppose--the uninvited guest. Don't reckon anyone'd want me there anyway."

Ginny stopped partway down the ladder and looked back up at him. "Do you want to come to the wedding?"

"No, of course not!" he voice said, but his eyes said something else. "I was just saying that it would be funny if I did. I mean, people would be shocked--a Malfoy at a Weasley family event? Not likely!"

"There will be some excellent food, you know, and dancing. Aside from the actual sappy wedding ceremony, it should be quite fun!" Ginny grinned.

"Oh, going to dance close with Potter, are you?" he asked, following her down the ladder.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him as he jumped the final few rungs and looked back at her. "If I must. I don't plan on it."

"Something amiss in the land of Ginny and Harry?"

"There is no 'Ginny and Harry'-land, as you call it. And, I don't know why I am telling _you_ this, but I'm glad. I like to do my own thing. Guys get so needy sometimes, and there is too much else going on without all the drama of relationships," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and turned to go down the main stairs.

"I agree," Malfoy said, following her.

"But you should come down for the big event, you know? I know you have some nice robes to wear."

Malfoy shrugged. "Not really my thing, weddings."

"Me neither, but it could be fun. A few harmless hexes under the table aimed at the bride," she paused. "Oops! Did I say that aloud? I don't know what got into me!" she laughed.

Turning the corner into the living room, Ginny stopped dead and Harry loudly cleared his throat. He, Ron, and Hermione were still up, talking quietly. All eyes turned to her.

"Oh, hey guys," Ginny looked sheepishly at them. "I er… well… "

Ron jumped up to his feet, his eyes not leaving Malfoy's and his hands already clenched in fists. "Ginny, a word?" he barked.

"Good night, Ginny, everyone," Malfoy nodded, deciding his room looked like a good place to be.

xxxxxxx

Not waiting for a response, Ron took Ginny's elbow and led her outside.

"What do you mean being upstairs with Malfoy? What exactly is going on? Harry looks like his head is about to explode!"

Ginny shook Ron's grip on her elbow and turned on him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Malfoy is lonely? I've been the one here taking care of him while mum is getting ready for the wedding and you three are off gallivanting around and dad is at work! This hasn't been easy for any of us but Malfoy's been pretty fair to me, and I think he needs to know that at least someone cares for him!"

Ron gasped and contorted his face in disgust. "You? Care for him? He's just trying to get you on his side so--"

Ginny scoffed and started back towards the house, but then decided against it. She turned back to Ron. "It is possible for people to change, you know. Perhaps not you, but others _are _capable of it. Malfoy's been through a lot, and not just with all this now. All throughout his life he's had a struggle!"

"Yeah, having loads of money is really--" Ron began but Ginny grabbed his arm harshly.

"Ron, do you realize how lucky we are? We may not have loads of money and nice things but we've had a family full of people who love us! Some people don't have that and believe me-- IT'S MUCH WORSE!" Ginny threw his arm away and stormed inside, ran up to her room and shut the door.

xxxxxxx

Ginny had avoided nearly everyone, including Malfoy, since her confrontation with Ron two nights earlier. Now, getting dressed for the wedding with Hermione, Ginny finally broke the silence.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to ask," Ginny began as she spread a thin layer of make-up across Hermione's face. "But, how are things with you and Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, um, it's been great!"

"Well of course it has! I mean, _finally_!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I know. We've been… making up for lost time I guess," she giggled.

"Okay, I do not need all the sordid details!" Ginny pulled away from Hermione but had a smile on her face.

"Sorry," Hermione was still blushing, making it hard for Ginny to smooth out the make-up. "So, what about you? Are you okay with the… with Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"With Harry? Oh yeah! I mean, honestly, I think he just needed someone at that moment last spring and I was there. I think for me it was more of a rebound thing."

"Oh?" questioned Hermione, looking directly to Ginny. "Because I was thinking that maybe that is what this thing with Malfoy is all about-- a rebound from Harry," she stated firmly but quietly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"_Thing_ with Malfoy? What thing?"

"Well you like him, don't you?"

"Oh… yeah but not like that, we've just been hanging out. He needs to have a friend right now and I kind of get him, you know? I… understand him," Ginny reassured as she lined Hermione's eyes with a soft, sparkly liner.

"That's all, is it?" Hermione pushed.

"I've actually taken the time to get to know Malfoy. He's really not so bad, especially after all that's happened. He's practically turned the tables and accepted all this like a champ. I know he has loads of problems but maybe friends are what he needs right now, yeah? You really shouldn't listen to Ron when he gets on about nonsense like 'me and Malfoy.'"

Hermione simply nodded as Ginny finished applying the make-up. Ginny twirled the chair around for Hermione to see herself in the mirror.

"Ginny! You always do such a good job! I just don't get this make-up stuff!"

"The key is to look like you aren't wearing any," Ginny winked. Hermione stood to get her dress on but paused.

"Gin, don't give Ron too hard a time," she began and Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione reached out and placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm. "No, listen to me. I think there is more to it than what you think. Ron's your older brother and he's seen how, well, how boys have fawned over you at school and I would guess he's afraid."

"Well first of all, I'm a Weasley. A Malfoy would not 'fawn,' as you say, over a Weasley." Ginny scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Malfoy may have been daft about certain things but he's not blind. You're one of the most beautiful, popular girls in school. Look how many friends you have in other houses?"

"Yeah, but I am a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. Not at school anyway. Besides, there are loads of girls in Slytherin. I'm sure he has a bunch of little girlfriends."

"Actually he doesn't."

"Well one then--that one that's always following him around, what's her name?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, that's her."

"And she's not his girlfriend either-- not that she wouldn't give her right leg to be, but she's not. They've known each other since they were in diapers. Their families are old friends. She--"

"How do you know all this?" Ginny stopped Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief.

"When you spend a lot of time in the library buried in books, people think you aren't listening. I hear things," Hermione nodded, looking pleased. "Anyway, as I was saying, Malfoy hasn't had a girlfriend at Hogwarts. He's very picky, from what I hear."

"Yet _another_ reason he isn't interested in me! Come on, Hermione!" Ginny pleaded with her to stop.

"I'm just saying that you never know. And if you aren't interested in him, _and gods I hope you aren't_, you should make sure he knows that. You were the one saying he's just been through all sorts of a mess, weren't you? Maybe he's--"

"Whatever, Hermione. This is dumb! See you downstairs!" Ginny hurried out into the hall closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxx

Draco watched from the window as the small crowd gathered in the Weasley's garden. He spotted Ginny instantly. She was a vision in strapless dress robes that flowed to the ground and a matching cloak that was clipped around her neck. The dress and cloak were a beautiful, delicate gold that made Ginny's hair and freckle-dusted skin glow.

He scowled. 'What is wrong with me?' He shook it off and turned back to stare at the wall. He had been debating ever since the night in the attic about taking Ginny up on the offer to attend the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had even suggested he come enjoy the reception party afterwards if he was feeling up to it.

But, he was almost _afraid_ to go. He knew people would stare at him and whisper. It would not be unsafe for him. No one would let it leak out that he was there, Mr. Weasley assured him of that. All of the guests were members of the Order who knew what was going on, or relatives of Fleur's who were clueless.

Draco shrugged and looked back out the window where the ceremony was about to start.

x

Ginny looked up partway during the ceremony and saw the familiar face staring down from the window. She smiled and made the smallest possible wave she could. She figured she would escape during the reception and go check on Malfoy. Make sure he had everything he needed, just like a good little nurse ought to. Yes, she would do just that.

Shortly after the ceremony though, Ginny found herself flooded by friends and family all commenting on how pretty she looked and how it had been a wonderful wedding.

"Yes, yes," she replied, trying desperately to make it to the door into the house.

The food was out and the band was beginning to play just as she was finishing up talking about something or another with one of Fleur's relatives when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned expecting to get sucked into yet another introduction or conversation--but it was Malfoy.

He'd fixed his hair, his wounds were nearly all healed, he had put on what looked to be very expensive, lavish black dress robes, and he was _smiling_. He looked healthier than she had seen him since her fourth year, not that she had paid him that much attention before now.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself. I thought I'd come down and see what all the fuss was about."

Ginny came to her senses enough to smile then looked around awkwardly. She saw Ron and Harry glaring in her direction so she turned back to Malfoy. "You sure clean up well," she commented, looking him up and down a bit more obviously than she had meant to.

"I should say the same thing to you. That dress… it's exquisite."

"Thanks. Bet you never thought you'd see a Weasley all done up like this, did you?" she laughed.

"No, I have to admit I didn't," Malfoy laughed. He gestured towards the stone floor that had been laid out for dancing. "How about we go make your brother and Potter mad?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy! I'd love nothing more!" she laughed and took the arm he offered.

As they began to move slowly and awkwardly around the dance floor, Ginny felt her cheeks flush. She could see the looks and whispers. Oh, she could only imagine what was being said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved.

Hermione was trying to get Ron to focus on her, bless her heart, but he looked rather angry and kept shooting Ginny and Malfoy nasty glares. Hermione ran off, finally getting Ron's attention and he ran after her. Harry just sat at a table talking to some of the other guests and occasionally glancing towards Ginny and Malfoy.

"You really do look beautiful," Malfoy whispered in her ear. She felt her face flush even deeper. His breath on her ear gave her goose bumps. She had never felt chills like this before.

They finished the song and Ginny excused herself to run inside. Her heart was pounding way too fast and she just needed some space.

xxx

Harry approached Draco as soon as Ginny left. "What do you think you're doing, mate?"

"First of all, Potter," Draco snarled. "I am not your _mate_. Second, I seem to be enjoying the same wedding party as you. Isn't it obvious?"

"No. What's obvious is that you're up to something with Ginny and I don't like it."

"What are you on about?" Draco frowned and grabbed a butterbeer from a passing waiter's tray.

Harry lowered his voice and clenched his teeth. "You know Ginny and I went out. I can tell you are trying to use her to make me mad!"

"Please, Potter. I'm not 'using her' for any purpose. She and her mum are the only ones who've even been remotely pleasant to me since I've been here. But yes, as for you, you _are_ mad! Look, if you want to hook back up with her, go ahead! I'm certainly not trying to take your sloppy seconds." Malfoy hissed and headed towards the house. Harry just stared after him.

xxx

Ginny took another sip of water and stood from the sofa. She heard the door click behind her.

"Hey! I was just coming back out--"

"Don't bother. Go dance with Potter. He's having a fit," Malfoy sneered and headed upstairs. Ginny followed.

"What's he doing now?" she asked, frustrated.

"Oh, it's silly really. He accused me of being out there dancing with you just to piss on him. Like I wouldn't go to a party and dance with a lovely girl because I want to--why's everything got to be about him?" he scowled.

"I've asked myself that about a hundred times," Ginny softly.

"Well…" they stood awkwardly for a moment. "Care for a game or something?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'll go change..."

"Don't bother. Let's just go."

Ginny and Malfoy spent the next hour or so playing various card games while the party roared outside. The band announced that they had one last set left. Malfoy stopped Ginny, who was in the middle of studying her hand of cards.

"Should we go back down? For one more?"

"Um, ok," she said, looking surprised. "That would be lovely. I suppose I should make one more appearance, being the groom's sister and a bridesmaid and all."

Ginny followed Malfoy back outside just as the band announced the next song was a special song for the bride and groom and they invited any couples to dance along with them.

The song was a slow, mellow song that Malfoy had never heard. 'Muggle music no doubt,' he thought with a roll of his eyes. He took Ginny's hand and led her to the stone dance floor as the words began.

xxx

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned in, resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder. He smelled so good! She completely forgot where they were and more importantly, _who_ they were. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms entirely around her.

xxx

Draco felt like there was no one else around. His eyes had closed and he was lost in the wonderful scent of Ginny's hair and skin. It smelled like fresh fruit, flowers, and being outside on a beautiful summer day-- things he'd never taken notice of in the past. He took in a deep breath and pulled his head away to look at her as they slowly circled the stone floor.

xxx

Before Ginny knew what had happened, Malfoy's lips had brushed across hers softly. When he pulled away, both of them stopped dancing, stunned. Ginny gulped and turned quickly, running out of the garden and paying no mind to anyone around her.

A/N: Thanks to Amber for a great beta! If you don't recognize the "muggle thing", the film, Ginny is talking about, it is _A Walk To Remember,_ one of my favorites! Would love some reviews!


	5. Fallout

Chapter 5: Fallout

Harry had seen Malfoy lean in to kiss Ginny and had spit his butterbeer across the table. He stood automatically and began to walk towards them before he knew what he was doing. He saw Ginny run off out of the corner of his eye, but it was Draco Malfoy he was focused on.

He watched as Malfoy raised his hand to his forehead and heard him swear. Harry was suddenly in front of him.

"Oh great! Well I guess you—" Malfoy began. Then Harry's fist connected with his nose. There were several gasps and shrieks and Harry looked around stunned.

Ron shouted "Yeah, Harry!"

Embarrassed by what he had done, Harry ran off after Ginny. He caught up with her on the other side of the house. She was curled up behind a tree, not crying just sitting.

Harry approached her cautiously. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Ginny—" he began, but didn't know what to say.

"I guess you were right about him. Using me just to get to you! Why else would he—" Ginny paused. He could see the tears were beginning to fall.

Harry dropped to the ground in front of her, completely stumped. Ron and Hermione hurried towards them. Ron was fuming, and Hermione looked utterly disgusted.

"That foul prat!" Hermione cried as she dropped to her knees and flung her arms around Ginny.

"Harry showed him though! What were you doing dancing with him anyway?" Ron asked.

"Harry did what?" Ginny wiped at her tears and looked up at Ron.

"Harry practically broke Malfoy's nose! It was fantastic!" Ron grinned and slapped Harry on the back in a congratulatory gesture.

Ginny just stared back and forth between the three of her friends. "I'd really like to be alone. I've already done enough to ruin the wedding reception! I'll be inside in my room and I do not want to be disturbed!" She ran into the house.

xxxxxxx

Draco looked sheepishly around him. He felt blood running down his face, grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and proceeded to walk slowly inside, trying to act as natural as possible.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to him. "Come along, then, let's get this cleaned up," she said, escorting him inside.

The band resumed playing and the party slowly drifted back to life. Mrs. Weasley sat Malfoy in a chair in the kitchen and went to work on his nose.

"I'm sorr—" he began, but she shushed him.

"It's ok, dear. Please don't talk."

Malfoy winced as she put something that stung on his nose and wiped the blood from his face. She gave a quick flick of her wand. "There we go. All better."

"Thanks. Er, I think I'll have a lie down," he said heading for the stairs.

"Good idea," Mrs. Weasley said, eyes wide and she headed back outside.

xxx

As Malfoy entered his room, he heard a door slam and footsteps running up the stairs. He knew who it was. He walked back up the hall and down a flight of stairs to her room and waited outside the door.

Ginny paid attention only to the stairs as she ran to her room, nearly knocking him over as she barreled through.

"Ginny!" Malfoy blurted, as he reached out a hand to steady her.

"You!" she snarled. She opened her door and entered the room, trying to slam the door shut. Malfoy stuck his foot in and held it open.

"Wait… I want to explain!"

"No need. You just embarrassed me in front of _everyone_ at my brother's wedding! What the heck were you thinking? Even if we… if I," she stopped, catching her breath.

"Even if what? Even if I meant it?" he demanded, reaching for her hand.

Ginny pulled it away immediately. Her eyes widened, and then she scowled.

"Oh, come off it! You're doing this to wind up Harry, aren't you? All this '_let's be friends, let's play games, let's talk and share our deepest_ _secret_s_!'_ It's all just a dumb plan!" She kicked Malfoy's foot out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

xxx

Malfoy sighed and leaned back against the wall. What was he supposed to do? No one, especially Ginny Weasley, was going to believe that he had kissed her because, at the moment, he had actually wanted to. It was then he realized that the impossible was happening: He was falling for Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy laughed slightly to himself, shaking his head and walking back to his room. He didn't bother changing out of his dress robes; instead, he flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" Malfoy called, still stunned at the dilemma in which he found himself.

Ron entered the room and Malfoy was suddenly afraid—well, more afraid of the Weasel than he'd ever been, at least. He didn't know what it was like to be a big brother with a really gorgeous, kind, loving younger sister, but the look on Ron's face told him all he needed to know.

Ron moved swiftly to the bed and Malfoy sat up.

"What do you mean kissing Ginny in front of everyone? Trying to really play up this _'Oh I'm so good now!'_ act? It's not working. We all see through you! _Ginny_ sees through you!"

Malfoy shrugged and waved off the fear. "Whatever, Weasley. You don't know a thing! But, you'll believe what you want to believe, and that's fine. I will believe what I know."

Ron scoffed. "And just what is it that you _'know'_?"

"That people change, Weasel," Malfoy replied, a challenge in his tone.

"Uh huh. And I'm Father Christmas, aren't I? I ought to punch your lights out, but you're not even worth it! You're not worth my breath!" Ron was trying to keep up the menacing pace he'd started with, but ended up standing with his arms crossed at the other end of the room.

"So, why you're still here then?"

"I want to know why you kissed her! Why are you hanging out with her? What's the big plan?"

"All right Weasley," Malfoy pushed off the bed, forgetting about his still slightly swollen, sore knee. "For once in my life, I DON'T KNOW!" Now, he was the one pacing back and forth across the room.

"All of a sudden, I am living with people I would have _never_ considered being friends with, I find out everything I was brought up to believe is rubbish, and, on top of it, I'm having these… these _feelings_! Someone is showing me more kindness and friendship and grace than anyone I've ever known. I know she could never care for me the way that I—" he stopped abruptly, hoping Weasley didn't notice his slip up. He'd almost admitted that he…cared… for Ginny. He tore around and picked up the closest thing to him—a hardback book he'd been reading at night—and chucked it across the room, where it slammed soundly into the wall.

But, from the look on Ron's face, he'd understood quite clearly. "You _care_ for Ginny?"

Malfoy turned away and looked out the window. He wasn't going to finish this conversation. It was pointless. Ginny would never believe him. She'd go back to Potter, always the hero.

Malfoy turned back around and strode past Ron, not stopping until he was so far out on the property to be out of the reception's earshot.

For what seemed like ages, he walked the Weasley's property. He was angry with everyone, but he was even more angry with himself. His father had always told him this was what happened when you let people in, when you cared for them. That's why he'd never done it before.

Girls had always taken an active interest in him, and he did enjoy the attention. However, the Slytherin girls bored him, and he'd been too snobbish to bother with girls from other houses. No one had ever presented him a challenge, therefore he'd just kept to himself. But Ginny was different. It wasn't just her beauty that caused her to stand out far beyond any other girl at Hogwarts, it was her spirit—her aura.

When he finally headed back to the house, the reception was over and most of the house lights were out. But, in the garden, he could see a figure swaying back and forth on an abandoned swing. He knew that silhouette all to well, the fiery hair glimmering in the moonlight.

He drew nearer to the figure and paused, realizing his heart was pounding so loud he swore it was echoing with the crickets. He took a few quick, deep breaths and stepped into the faint moonlight. He would stand there until Ginny realized he was there, however long that took.

xxx

Ginny thought she heard footsteps in the dewy, night grass. She slowed her absent-minded swinging and looked around, quickly spotting a gleaming head of white-blond hair. She jumped from the swing and headed quickly towards the house.

She heard footsteps approaching quickly behind her and felt a gentle hand grasp her arm. She whirled around. Malfoy immediately grabbed her other arm and drew her into him. "Shhh," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

She stiffened momentarily, but her feelings for him, though unintended, quickly overwhelmed her. She felt his tongue prodding her lips and parted them. They explored each other's mouths until they had to gasp for air.

He leaned his forehead to hers. "Was that real enough for you? Or should I do it again?"

Ginny's eyes were wide and her mouth gaping. She shook her head. "There are so many reasons why, even if you were sincere, this would never work!" she whispered as she slid from his grip and turned away from him.

"How do you know that? I bet a month ago you would've said there were so many reasons why I would never be here, why we would never be friends! And look, now here we—"

"You're just… confused. You think that you like me because I've been nice to you and helped you, and you've just gone through all this stuff with your family, and I don't think you really—"

Draco cut her off, holding his finger to her lips.

"First of all, you're a beautiful girl. Even _I _am going to notice that. Second, you are a lovely person. You're nice to nearly everyone, and you just… you just make me feel good about myself. After all that's happened, I should feel like crap, but when I'm with you…"

Ginny didn't know what else to say or to do. There was this huge part of her that really wanted to believe the words coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth—that he thought she was beautiful, that she had helped him feel good about himself—but it just seemed too good to be true.

Malfoy stood watching her intensely.

"Ginny, I… when you are with me I feel good. I want more of that. I don't want to just be your friend anymore."

"Malfoy, you don't know what you want," she cried. "A few months ago you wanted to kill Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"I thought we'd been through this, Ginny! I was doing the things I thought I _had_ to do. My life was on the line; my parents' lives were on the line! What would you do? I know you'd do _anything_ to save anyone in your family. Don't you stand there and judge me!"

Ginny dropped her head, ashamed. They had been through this before, and she was appalled that she'd verbally slapped him with the Dumbledore comment.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I want to be with you. I think you're terrified because you want to be with me, too, and I'm the furthest thing from your perfect little Potter."

Ginny gasped.

"You heard me! You're too caught up in what people will think. Well, Ginny, I've played that game nearly all my life, and do you know what? It doesn't matter what other people think! Suddenly, you find the one person whose thoughts about you _do_ matter. I've spent far too long without someone like you in my life and I refuse to let—"

Ginny had tears streaming down her face, and so when her hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, they both tasted the salt. The kiss deepened quickly and was even more fervent and desperate than the last. Draco had to gently push Ginny from him to break the kiss. He kept her close though, and rested his chin on the top of her head, one of his hands moving up to thread through her hair, sending chills down her spine.

Her hands moved gently up and down his back. "I don't know how you do it, Ginevra Weasely," he said in a low growl. "You have this way about you. You make everyone fall in love with you."

She couldn't speak at first. Draco pulled his head away and looked into her teary eyes, stroking her cheek. She could tell that she was blushing fiercely.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," she whispered, raising her lips to his once more.

xxx

Ginny and Draco spent the next few hours in the garden talking and, mostly, not talking. It was nearing dawn, and they could see the gleam of the sunrise just over the horizon.

"We should get in bed," Ginny smiled as she stroked Malfoy's silky blond hair. He raised his eyebrow. "Separately, Malfoy!"

"Ginny, we've been down here for the last four hours, and I now know the inside of your mouth better than a dentist. Couldn't you call me Draco?"

Ginny laughed out loud and, with a swat at his arm, nodded in agreement.

"I suppose if we _have_ to go inside," he grunted and helped Ginny up. "Ginny, wait."

He took her hand as she started towards the house that was not yet abuzz with people. "I don't know… what's going to happen. And to be fair, I can't promise you much of anything right now."

"I know," Ginny responded softly, without looking at him.

"There is one thing I have to know though."

"Yes?" she eyed him, curiously.

"It's just, well, what I want to know is," he grabbed the back of his neck and looked up into the sky, obviously at a loss of how to phrase his question. "Potter. Do I…"

Ginny could see it coming and headed him off.

"Draco," they both smiled as his first name crossed her lips. "Harry was my first love." He began to roll his eyes and back away. "No! No—wait," she reassured. "It was like a puppy love thing, okay? He was the first boy I really ever knew and who paid attention to me besides my brothers. But once it actually happened, Harry and I, it wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be."

Draco perked up at this and waved his hand for her to continue.

"So, if you are asking if there is any chance me getting back with him, I'd have to say… after tonight… absolutely not," she smiled. He pulled her in to him for one last hug and kiss. "But I don't expect this to go down very easy with anyone."

"Oh, I know. It'll certainly piss off all the right people," he gazed. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I meant that is just one of the many pluses of our little… what would you call it… affair?"

"Oh, absolutely, Draco," she laughed, taking his hand and dragging him back into the house.

xxxxxxx

A/N thanks to Amber at Checkmated for the great beta on this story so far! I love reviews... please:)


	6. Facing Up

Ch 6: Facing Up

Ginny could barely sleep that night. Once she heard her mother stirring around and her father heading off to work, she slipped quietly downstairs. Her mum was busy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning," Ginny beamed quietly. Molly Weasley stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughter, trying to hide her smile.

"Good morning, dear. Interesting night, wasn't it?" she said, settling down into a chair at the table across from Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "I really like him, mum. He's not like everyone thinks. I mean, he can be completely insufferable but for the most part, he's got a really good person hiding out under that smug front he puts on."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I have to say, I didn't expect this. Not with… with what happened between you and Harry."

"Mum, don't. I know he's not Harry and I don't expect him to be."

"Oh honey, neither do I! And I loved the fact that you were dating Harry, but Draco is, despite his past and his problems, a nice young man and I think someone like you will be good for him."

Ginny covered her shock. "Thanks mum. I really hadn't given much thought as to what you and dad would say. I know Ron is going to freak out and Harry… I don't know how he'll respond."

"Give your brother and his friends some credit. They've seen the change in him. They may not be as accepting of it as you have been, but they'll come around. Especially Harry, he has a good heart, you know."

"I know, I know. But facing the music isn't going to be easy, not that I would expect it to be. There's a lot of bad history there."

xxx

While Ginny was getting cleaned up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left to go off who knows where. No one was telling her much of anything these days. When she came down again, she was disappointed to not see Draco anywhere. She mingled idly around the kitchen, waiting for her mum to say something.

"He's outside. I think he's waiting for you," Molly smiled, finally turning around.

Ginny skipped outside to find Draco sitting in the garden, waiting for her. "Care to go flying?" he smiled and stood as she made her way towards him. He motioned to two brooms he'd gotten out of their shed. She nodded and smiled as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

They flew about for the first part of the day and spent a few hours after lunch playing their usual games.

xxx

Late that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned. Harry lingered just outside the house, watching with a twinge of jealousy as Draco and Ginny nuzzled each other while cuddling on the bench in the garden. He decided it was time for a talk with Ginny.

He approached confidently and managed a weak smile at them both.

"Er, hi. Ginny, may I have a word?" he asked. He watched as Draco eyed him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow to Ginny. She nodded and whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco reluctantly got up and gently kissed her forehead in a possessive gesture.

She smiled and watched Draco saunter past Harry, barely nudging him with his shoulder since Harry made no room for him to get through the gate.

Harry sat down by Ginny and kept his eyes on her. "So, I guess you're with him then?"

"I guess so," Ginny agreed.

"Is this… I mean, are you…," he stopped, not knowing what to ask without sounding like an ass.

"Harry, I know it's sudden and I know we really haven't been broken up that long, but it's something that just happened. Draco and I have spent a lot of time together and we--"

"Oh, so it's _Draco_ now, is it?" he mimicked snidely. He wiped the look off his face at Ginny's harsh glare.

"Harry, I don't want to fight with you! We've been friends and I want to continue that. I'm sorry that this has all happened like it has, but I'm not sorry that it happened. Harry, when you broke up with me, it hurt! You turned your back on me and walked away like I was nothing! That was hard for me!"

Harry began to speak but Ginny held up a finger and cut him off.

"I was crushed! But what I have realized in all of this is that you don't _need_ me. You're a strong person. You know how to love your friends and those around you. Draco doesn't know any of that. He _needs_ me, and I like that! I don't know if this will last or even really what _it_ is, but I want to give it a go."

"What about what he did to Ron though? He can hardly be trusted, what if he—"

"You were there! You heard him! Hell, Harry, you heard Dumbledore! Those were lame attempts made by a young, confused boy who was under extreme duress!"

"So him nearly killing Ron doesn't bother you at all?"

"Harry! Of course it would bother me had it been _meant_ for Ron but it wasn't and Ron is okay. If he weren't, there's no way we'd be having this conversation."

"What about the fact that although he didn't kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore is dead because of him? Snape had to finish the job that Draco started, didn't he? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does Harry! And whose side is Snape on? Ours! Dumbledore knew! It was all part of a plan. Dumbledore as much as said so in his last letter to you. He wasn't afraid to sacrifice himself for the greater good! Dumbledore knew the whole time! You heard him, you heard what he said to Draco when he…" her voice fell. She hated having this conversation with Harry, but she knew it was unavoidable.

"Has Draco fully changed overnight, into you? Of course not! He'll never be _you,_ Harry! But he can be a better version of himself. You've seen that."

"If you're thinking you can change him, you can't."

"I never said I wanted to! I see a different side to him than most people. He opens up to me. But after a lifetime of putting up a false front, a guard, do you honestly expect him to drop it right away and become your new best friend?"

"No!" Harry buried his face in his hands and got up to pace. "Ginny, that's not it! I'm glad that you think you see a different side of him—"

"I don't _think_ I see it Harry, I **do**! Draco needs to be shown right now what it means to be cared for and to care for someone else. He's never had a real family. That's something you can relate to, yeah? How much have you appreciated the way my family has taken you in? Doesn't he deserve a right to have that as well?"

Harry sat in silence for a bit. "I can't say that I will ever support this or that it doesn't hurt. But, when something bad happens, I won't say I told you so either. But, as long as you are with him, our friendship is something that will change. I'm sorry, but I won't sit back and watch this."

Ginny nodded, not looking at him. "I'm sorry, too." He remained motionless and silent beside her. She thought for a few minutes, then looked up, cupping his face. He winced, but didn't move her hand.

"You've got a lot on your plate, but I know you're going to pull through. I know you're going to be victorious and end this nasty war. I have faith in you. All I'm asking is for you, Ron and Hermione to have a little faith in me and in my decisions. You don't have to like Draco or be friends with him. Just have some faith in _me."_ She dropped her hand from his face.

"I do have faith in you, Ginny. But on this, I am not going to budge. If you are going to be with Malfoy, our friendship won't be what it used to be."

"Okay," said Ginny, rising from her spot on the bench. "I guess your decision is made."

"We're leaving in three days," Harry stated. "Ron, Hermione and I are going to Godric's Hollow."

"Well then, goodbye," Ginny nodded as she walked over to the house. Her tears fell freely, but she wasn't regretting her decision to pursue this… well, whatever _this_ was with Draco.

xxxxxxx

Draco had watched the discussion between Ginny and Harry from his room with curious eyes. He saw Ginny walking back into the house and laid on his bed, picking up a book. When he heard the knock on his door not to long after, he immediately called for her to come in. He wasn't totally shocked, but he was a bit upset seeing the tears staining her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Potter didn't take it well?" Ginny shook her head. "Ah well, too bad."

"It is too bad!" she blurted. "We've always been friends, at the _very least_ friends, but he said as long as I am with you, we basically can't be."

"Mature," Draco rolled his eyes. He patted a space on the bed next to him and Ginny crossed the room to sit down. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Draco, please don't start on Harry. I mean, he and I did break up not too long ago and I know this came as a shock to him, this thing with you and me. What am I supposed to expect?"

"Well, he could consider _you_ in there somewhere," Draco said quietly. "If you were really friends, would he let this come between you?"

Ginny eyed Draco. "Like you'd do that if you were in his shoes? Not likely," she huffed.

Draco knew better than to keep pursuing this line of questioning. He decided to simply comfort the girl and cheer her up.

xxx

Ginny's next task was talking to Ron. She didn't have to wait long, because she had left the door to Draco's room open and Ron and Hermione happened by.

"Oi! No snogging!" Ron called as he pretended to cover his eyes. Draco was just hugging her, but naturally, Ron had to make an ordeal of it. Ginny rolled her eyes, sniffled and pulled away from Draco.

Ron turned to Draco, still scowling. "What am I thinking letting my sister even hang out with you? You nearly killed me with that poisoned mead!"

Draco nodded and sighed. "Yes, and I…" Ginny flashed him a look. "I feel badly about that. It wasn't meant for you though, you know. It really wasn't meant for anybody. I wasn't myself then."

"Yeah, but you could've hurt loads of people, even one of your own friends! What if it'd been Pansy Parkinson or someone that got it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I'd have minded," Draco said as Ginny smacked his arm and Hermione gave him and icy stare worthy of a Slytherin. "Okay, okay! I didn't mean that but really— you guys don't know Pansy! She is obnoxious!"

"I always thought she was a female version of you," Hermione said slyly.

Draco nodded. "That's fair, I suppose."

Ginny looked on as Ron steeled himself bravely before saying, "You're not yourself now either. I think this Malfoy could be, well, he might be okay…someday."

Then, Ron did something completely unexpected. He held out his hand to Draco, and the pair of them shook hands quickly.

xxx

As Ron and Hermione walked out, Hermione was still puzzled by Ron's quick acceptance of the relationship. "Ron, why were you so quick to be civil in there? I was expecting you to, I dunno, hex him into the millennium."

"Ah, I guess I just see something in the git. He told me he cares about her, you know. Well, he tried to cover it up but that was what he was going to say. He meant it, too. I could see it. Besides, if mum and dad don't want it to happen, it'll be stopped, believe me!"

xxxxxxx

That night, Ginny's father requested that his daughter talk a walk with him. He wanted to discuss the new "developments" between her and their houseguest.

"Ginny, I… it's not that I mind if you and Mr. Malfoy fancy each other, but while he is living under our roof, certain rules need to be followed," Arthur Weasley began, quite nervously.

"Dad!" Ginny groaned.

"No, now hear me out. I was prepared to give you this speech at some point. I figured it would be a bit sooner, perhaps in the spring when we heard about you and Harry, however—"

"So, you'd be torturing me like this whether it is Harry or Draco? Well, at least you are fair!" She laughed.

Arthur turned and faced his daughter. "And how does Harry feel about all this?" He studied Ginny's face, looking for a reaction.

"Dad, I know Harry's like a son to you and the last thing you want is for him to be is hurt, but he is. And, it's my fault. But… I can't help the way I feel now about Draco, just as Harry couldn't help but feel the way he did when he broke up with me in the first place," she sighed.

"But his reasons weren't for someone else, Ginny. You're not doing this to get to Harry, are you?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "As much as I may not like Lucius Malfoy, the son is not the father. I don't want Draco to get hurt in all this either. It could ruin any chances we have of him being on our side for good."

"I really do like him dad! I've gotten to know a side of him that no one else sees. He's had a hard past. Ron thinks Draco should've had it easy because of all his family's money but—"

"Yes, yes dear. I can imagine Lucius's parenting skills left much to be desired."

"He told me," Ginny began quietly, "about how he used to hear his parent's fight and his mum would walk the next day as though she were hurt although there were no physical signs of injury. I think Mr. Malfoy hit Draco, too, but he won't talk about it. He told me that he was so desperate for his father's respect and love that he tried just about anything— including what happened at the end of the school year."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Ginny, I'd prefer it if from now on, as long as Draco is our guest, you two remain in the company of your mother or brothers. I don't want you two in each other's rooms alone, and I really don't like the idea of you being out on the grounds alone. Try to keep in viewing distance of the house, will you?"

"Ugh, fine," Ginny huffed, blushing. "Is that all?"

Arthur nodded and shook his head, laughing, as he watched his pride and joy, his only daughter, head back into the house.

xxxxxxx

Two nights later, Ginny had barely settled into bed and slept little less than half an hour when there was a knock at her door. She groggily opened her eyes and stuck her head up out from the covers to see her mum crossing the room towards her.

"Ginny, you've got to come downstairs."

Ginny nodded wondering what in the name of Merlin was going on, put on her slippers and followed her mum out into the hallway.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape are here with your father. They've come to get Draco. It's not safe— someone knows he is here! The rest of us will all leave to go to the Order. I'll get everyone else up in a minute."

"Okay," Ginny said, yawning and scratching her head.

"He's asked to see you before they go."

Ginny nodded again, opening her eyes more fully and seeming to understand more what was happening. She headed down towards the kitchen and could hear hushed voices. Draco crossed to her immediately.

"I didn't want to leave without seeing you first," he said as he took her arm and led her over by the fireplace. Snape's jaw dropped as he gaped at the sight before him. Narcissa didn't seem to be noticing anything; she was too busy looking at her surroundings as though she smelled something foul.

Draco hugged Ginny to him and whispered, "I didn't honestly know it would be this short. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back."

Ginny could hear the concern and fright in his voice. She hugged him back and kissed his neck, as a tear slid down her cheek. They'd only just begun to form a bond and now it had to be broken for an indefinite period of time, maybe forever, she thought sullenly.

Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head and Snape just about choked. At that point, he tilted her head to his and went in for the kill, just as Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the kitchen. Nothing like those three to ruin a mood, she thought. Nevertheless, Draco was focused on the matter at hand and kissed her as if he thought he might never kiss her again.

They paid no heed to Ron's blatantly obvious choking, Hermione's gasp, Harry's scowling, or to anyone else around them. When they broke apart, Ginny looked up into the gray-blue eyes she'd come to adore so much.

"We've no time for your little romances, Draco," Snape hissed.

At that moment, following a loud cry of "_Reducto_!" the door to the Burrow flew off its hinges.

Draco instinctively grabbed Ginny, shoving his body in front of her in protection. As the smoke from the blast and the dust settled, everyone was silent and still, wands drawn.

There, in the doorway of the Burrow, stood Lord Voldemort, surrounded by a number of Death Eaters, who were garbed in their disturbing masks and black robes.

xxxxxxxx

Thanks to the reviewers! Keep them coming in. I am sorry it has taken so long to update. This is un-betaed so if it seems rougher than my other chapters, that is why.


	7. Battle

Ch 7: The Battle

Everything happened in slow motion, as Draco saw it. Almost at the exact same time as the Dark Lord himself came busting through the door, a gaggle of people stumbled in from the Weasley's fireplace. He recognized one of them to be Professor McGonagall. She was accompanied by a strange-looking witch with spiky orange hair, a wizard Draco thought he recognized as one of the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and a few others.

Draco reached for his wand, holding Ginny behind him with his other arm. The cries of spells could be heard after a slight moment of shocked silence. Draco didn't think Ginny had her wand on her, silly witch! Who could blame her though? It was an ungodly hour early in the morning. Draco was pleased to see that at least everyone else was prepared. He shoved Ginny behind the sofa with him.

"I'll cover you! Go upstairs and get your wand!" he whispered. Ginny nodded and looked towards the stairs. Draco jumped up shouting various spells on his way and felt Ginny ducking behind him as he headed for the stairs. Everyone was in one-on-one battles, some of the Burrow's walls were already blown out and a fire had flared up in the middle of the room.

"Shit!" Draco hissed. He darted up the stairs after Ginny.

He tackled Ginny as she was running back out of her room, wand at the ready. He dragged her back inside and shut the door, placing a quick locking charm on it in case an enemy had followed.

"We've got to get outside. There's a fire and some walls already missing downstairs. This place will fall soon! Have you got a broom up here?" he cried as he ran for the window.

"No! Well, maybe in the attic, an old one."

"_Accio_ it!" he commanded, blasting open the window and looking down below them. Some of the fighting had moved outside. Off to his left, nearly out of sight, Draco could see Potter and Snape, fighting side by side against the Dark Lord. Now _that_ was a sight to behold! Ginny had done as he asked and she ran to him with the broom. They could hear shouts and screams from downstairs. Draco hopped on the broom and pulled Ginny into his arms.

"We're going to go straight down, ok? We can't risk flying out into the open and anyone seeing us. Stay close to me once we're on the ground! Got it?" Ginny nodded, chewing her lip. He could tell she was nervous but knew she was tough. He had a nervous sickness building in his own stomach.

They dropped quickly to the ground some thirty-odd feet below, the broom breaking what could have been a nasty fall. Draco assessed the scene quickly. No one was down yet, killed, not that he could see. He and Ginny ducked across the yard to join Ginny's father.

"Draco! Ginny! Thank goodness!" Arthur cried. He had to immediately return his attention to a Death Eater approaching on his right. Draco engaged with him and the two made quick work of the offender.

"Where's my mum?" Draco asked through the noise. The Burrow was squeaking and swaying, about to fall as the flames shot through the roof.

"She had an emergency portkey to take her safely to the Ministry where she has been held for her protection. She used it, as far as I know!" Arthur called back. "You two be careful! I've got to go help the Missus!" Draco and Ginny nodded and ducked behind a barrel as Arthur ran off to help Molly, who was engaged in a fitful spell battle with a Death Eater.

The witch with spiky, bright hair tumbled past them. "Oi! You two!" she cried as she regained her footing. "We're taking them down left and right. When it's just him left, You-Know-Who, we're all going to join in. We don't have all the Horcruxes yet so we can't kill him but we can stun him, bind him, and get to safety. Watch for my signal and be ready!" She darted off again as a spell flew past her head.

xxx

Elsewhere on the property, Ron and Hermione were fending off two approaching Death Eaters and trying to get out of the Burrow before it crumbled on top of them.

"_Incendio!"_ Hermione shouted, pointing towards the one remaining wall. "Run!" she screamed at Ron as the wall burst into flames, engulfing the Death Eaters as well. They burst through the smoke and went stumbling to the ground once they had reached a safe distance. Both were coughing from the smoke but regained their ground quickly.

They hadn't been spotted yet. "What do we do?" Hermione whispered nervously. "Should we separate?"

"No!" Ron hissed. "Certainly not! I'm staying by you— I won't let anything happen to you." Ron pulled her face to his for a quick, bruising kiss and then let go, shoving Hermione behind him protectively.

Ron spotted his parents engaged in a duel with a huge wizard. A quick glance around showed him that at least four Death Eaters were down. They hadn't any idea how many had come, though. Ron kept his wand up, scanning for anyone who needed help or a better place for he and Hermione to hide.

He saw a flash of bright orange, and suddenly Tonks was rolling past. She told them of the plan and quickly ran to the aid of Lupin.

Ron spotted the white blond hair from across the yard, ducking behind a barrel. Knowing Ginny must be with him, Ron pushed Hermione towards some bushes and dragged her behind him as they made their way around the yard to Draco and Ginny.

"Ginny, you okay?" Ron asked as he brushed his hand over her head and checked briefly for injuries.

"I'm fine!" she whispered. "Hermione?"

"We're all right," Hermione replied, gasping for air, still coughing from the smoke.

"Did Tonks tell you?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "How many are left?"

"I can't tell but we should watch for the signal."

"What if he hurts Harry?" Ginny whispered nervously.

"He can't hurt Harry! He won't!" Ron cried. Draco gave him a shushing gesture.

"Snape is fighting with Potter. Surely the two of them can at least fend him off while the rest of your lot finishes dealing with the Death Eaters," Draco snipped when Ginny elbowed him.

The four of them turned their attention to the far corner of the yard where Snape and Harry were still engaged with Voldemort. Ron took a look around. He saw Kingsley Shacklebolt lying on the ground, not moving. Other than that, everyone seemed to be okay.

"I think it's time," Ron whispered. As everyone else turned to look, they saw small blue sparks coming from someone's wand and knew that was their signal. They jumped up and headed towards Harry. Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, and Professor McGonagall appeared as well.

"You can't kill me!" Voldemort laughed. "Surely you must know that!"

"We can hurt you though!" Harry yelled. At that moment, everyone pointed their wands towards Voldemort but before they could shout the spell, a bright flash of light stung their eyes as Voldemort screamed something and there was a loud cracking noise as he Apparated away. The shock wave from whatever Voldemort had screamed sent everyone flying backwards.

xxx

Ginny was laying on her back, gasping for air, The wind had gotten knocked out of her when she flew backwards from the force of the spell Voldemort had cast. She closed her eyes and willed her breath to return. When she opened them, Draco was hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" he brushed her hair back from her face. She tried to sit up and couldn't. "Don't move. Let me help you." He gently helped her sit up and wiped some dirt from her cheek.

"Harry?" she gasped. "Harry… and Snape?" She sucked in as much air as she could muster and spit it right back out. "Are they… okay?" Draco looked around and saw Ginny's parents and Professor McGonagall attending to them.

"Yes, it appears so," Draco began as someone rushed to his side and pushed him out of the way. "Hey!" he whined. It had been Ron who had knocked him over.

"Never mind, never mind!" Ron waved his hand back at Draco. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure Ginny's okay!"

"She isn't really, but I was taking good care of her," Draco said, not bothering to hide his exasperation. At that moment, Arthur Weasley ran up to them.

"We've got to get to the Order! Draco, once we get this sorted out, we're going to send you and your mother somewhere safe."

The next few hours were a blur. Draco was in a dingy house he'd never seen before but there were pictures of his relatives and a family tree in one room. 'Must have been Sirius's,' he mused.

He had barely seen Ginny. She'd been having trouble breathing since Voldemort left and a medi-witch had been attending to her.

Ginny's father had said he understood Draco's desire to see her but that she didn't need to be excited right now and seeing him would not help her. He didn't really know what Mr. Weasley was getting at but he obeyed his instructions to remain in the room where he was, pacing and looking thru ratty old albums and books.

xxx

Ginny was finally able to breathe on her own, without the aid of any spells. She was exhausted from the amount of energy that had been drained from her by just trying to breathe. She drifted to sleep but many people were in and out of her room, and she heard bits and pieces of what was said.

"Was she really taking up with Draco Malfoy?" asked a male voice in a whisper.

"Aye. She was. 'Arry was none to 'appy 'bout it. But yuh know how girls are at that age… they like the bad boys more'n the good 'uns. It's probably just a phase," was the reply from a voice she didn't recognize.

Later, she'd heard her mum answering the same sort of question. "Well, Ginny's had a lot of boyfriends in the past year or two. Fickle, that one! She's a heartbreaker. I thought with Harry, well, maybe she'd settle down but she's still got that wild streak in her. I suppose she'll settle down one day. She's young yet. That's why I wasn't terribly concerned. She'll have these little teenaged romances, yes, but it's not like it was when Arthur and I met. You don't meet your soul-mate too often as a teenager these days."

Ginny frowned in her sleep. Was everyone still against her relationship with Draco? Did they think it was just a 'phase?' Perhaps it was. What if they were right? Draco was leaving soon, if he hadn't already. She wouldn't be able to communicate with him. She'd heard her father say so earlier. What was supposed to happen while they were separated? It could be weeks, months, hell even years before Draco and his mother returned_, if_ they ever did! What if they went somewhere they liked and just stayed? It's not like England was the only country where wizards lived, obviously.

Ginny racked her brain with thoughts and tired herself out so much she got a headache and had to request a potion to help her go back to sleep.

xxxxxxx

There was a tentative knock on the door. Draco roused from the spot he had fallen asleep in the old, dusty lounge chair. He looked up to see Ginny entering the room. There was no one with her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi there, freckles," he grinned. He rose from his chair and met her in the middle of the room, brushing her cheek with his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny ignored his question. "My father said I could see you and then you have to go."

"Did he tell you where I am going?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nobody is telling me much of anything. They don't want me to know where you are for both our safety."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her close, kissing her temple. She let him for a brief minute and then pulled away from him and out of his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he reached out towards her, concern beginning to etch it's way through his features.

"What's going to happen?" She searched his eyes with hers. "You're going away to who knows where for who knows how long. I'll be back at school in a month or so. What about you? Are they ever going to let you back into school? I doubt it would even be safe for you there!" Tears were beginning to pour down her cheeks now and he moved to wipe them away.

"No! No!" he began. "Ginny, I—"

"What? You'll wait for me? I'll wait for you? Draco, it shouldn't have happened this way! Deep down, I knew you'd have to go and you knew it too!"

"To whom have you been talking? Who has filled your head with this shite?" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders more forcefully than he meant to. He let go immediately, horrified at his own actions.

"Draco," she said as she tried to compose herself. "Draco, I care about you! Truly I do! But, how is this supposed to work? If you can tell me that, then I'll believe you. But, we won't even be able to communicate! It won't be safe for either of us if we do! It'll hurt less if we…"

"If we what?" he fumed.

"Don't make me say it," she sobbed, stepping forward and dropping her head to his shoulder.

"You want to… to end this?" he whispered, blinking back a tear of his own. She nodded into his shoulder and after a few moments of silence, she brought her head back up to him.

"Maybe… in another place, in another time… we could see if it works. But, right now I think it's for the best if we just— leave it be." She looked down at her feet and waited for his response.

Draco tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his. He gently brushed his lips against hers and walked stiffly from the room. Ginny remained in the same spot, sobbing, until she could stand no more and dropped to her knees.

xxx

Her father found her there a while later. Ginny had no idea how much time had passed. "Ginny? Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat on the floor beside her.

"Is Draco gone?" she choked out through her sobs.

"Yes, he just left by portkey to the Ministry to meet up with his mother. They are being taken somewhere safe, don't worry."

Ginny shook her head and fell into her dad's embrace. "No, I… I…" she couldn't get the words out. "I told him we should break things off!"

A puzzled look crossed Arthur's face as he rubbed her back gently. "But I thought you liked him?"

"Oh, I do! I really do, I just… I mean, when am I ever going to see him again? What if he and his mum are found? What if something happens to me?" she sobbed almost incoherently.

"Oh Ginny! Ginny, dear!" Arthur said as he pulled her close. "You were trying to let him go, weren't you?" Ginny nodded at this. "I know it's hard, but you'll be back in school in a while and between now and then I am sure we can find ways to keep you busy." Arthur searched the sad brown eyes in front of him, noticing a dullness that hadn't been there the past few weeks.

"You'll see him again, darling. And, even if things ended badly right now, time has a way of healing wounds."

Ginny nodded and got up from the floor, sighing. "I think I'll go have a lie down."

"Actually, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are headed out with Tonks and Remus. You might want to come say goodbye to them first."

"Okay. Are they going—?"

"In search of Horcruxes? Yes. Your mother is sick with worry for the three of them and she is going to need you. But, she also knows they have to do this. Come on, now. Put on a happy face just for a few minutes, okay?"

"I can do that," Ginny tried her best to smile but it left a lot to be desired, her father thought.

Downstairs, everyone was saying their goodbyes and offering words of advice to the three young students. Tonks and Lupin would be with them, but still everyone was concerned.

Ginny knew she looked a sight: stringy hair, tear-stained face. She approached Hermione first.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she hugged the younger girl.

"I'm just sad that Draco had to go and now you lot are leaving. That's all," she said, forcing a smile.

"I wish you could come with us," Hermione started but Ginny shook her head.

"I know, but it's best I don't." She whispered as someone else enveloped Hermione in a hug. Ginny moved on to Ron.

"Take care, Ron. I'll miss you," she said, hugging him tightly. "I need you! Come back to me, okay?"

"Okay. Gin, is there—"

"Everything's fine. It's just been a long day, you know," Ginny replied, trying to shrug off Ron's look of concern.

"If you say so. Keep mum in line, she's going to be mental!" Ron whispered. Ginny nodded, laughing slightly.

She moved to Harry and nodded at him briefly before turning away. She turned back around, shocked, as Harry gently grabbed one of her arms.

"Take care, Ginny."

"You too, Harry. I know you'll do well." She began to turn away again but Harry held on to her arm.

"I…" he started but paused, running a shaky hand through his messy dark hair. "I'm sorry about the way things have been between us."

"No, you have every right to be upset with me," she shook her head.

"Well, I guess. But like you said one time, we've always been friends. And, I think… you're good for Malfoy." Harry seemed to choke those last few words out. "He can be tolerable when he is around you. I only hope he knows how… how lucky he is." Ginny nodded, blinking back tears and fled from the room without another look or word to anyone else.

xxx

I expect to wrap this all up in a few chapters - 3 or 4 more maybe. This is unbetaed as of now. The first 5 chapters were but my beta has gone MIA. I hope she is ok!


	8. Letters to No One

Hey! Another chapter- just 5 or 6 more to go maybe? I dunno yet.

Thanks to the reviewers: Potterfan2005, die Loreley, Bonny, Aggie Amy, louey31, beckysue2, Akalea, and WriterofDragons! I appreciate the feedback and hope you continue to enjoy this.

On to the good stuff...

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Letters to No One

Ginny cried and slept and cried and slept for the next long while. She instantly regretted breaking things off with Draco, especially once Harry said what he did. Even he had come to have a bit of faith in the relationship she had with Draco. She knew she would still be sad if she hadn't broken things off, but she wouldn't feel the terrible ache in her heart, knowing that someday she would see him again and they would be together.

Now, there were no guarantees. He was Draco Malfoy, after all. He might come back, but probably would never forgive her for doing and saying what she did. She wasn't sure forgiveness was in his nature, no matter how he had changed.

Molly tried to comfort her with food and busy her with chores but everything reminded her of how lonely she was now. One evening, her father came in with rolls of parchment.

"I know you can't send letters to Draco, but perhaps if you wrote out how you're feeling, it might help. I know you are wary of journals since… well you know, so I brought you a bunch of parchment and even some envelopes if you want to seal the letters away so no one else can read them."

Ginny smiled and gave Arthur a hug. "Thanks da!" She wasn't confident that this would help her, but she appreciated the gesture.

She sat down at the desk in her room once her father had left and shut the door. Once she began to write, the words just poured from her quill.

x

_Dear Draco,_

_I know that you'll never get this, but I have to write it, for me. I realize now that I made the most awful mistake telling you that, basically, we should break up. I don't even know how serious what we had _was_… but it was special to me and I can't believe what a complete idiot I've been! _

Now that you are gone, you are of course the only thing I can think about. That leads me to wonder, do you even think of me now? I hope that you do and even if I never know, I am going to pretend that you do and I think that will help.

_Do you know what Harry said to me before he left? You're going to be so surprised! He said he thought I was good for you and that he still wanted to be my friend. That meant so much to me! It was his acceptance of us! Not that we need it, but it was nice to hear. However, I had just let you go and to hear that nearly broke my heart. _

_Maybe I didn't have enough faith in us, in myself, in you. But I know now that I should have had more! If I ever get the chance, Draco Malfoy, I'll be back with you again. Even if we can only ever be friends, I know it might be hard to trust me after doing what I did. But I would accept your friendship even if that is all you can offer me. I just want you back in my life. One week has gone by so far without you and I swear it's been the longest of my life._

_I'm going to write to you every day and hope that someday I'll be able to give you these letters, so you'll know for sure what you've meant to me, what you still mean. I miss you._

_Ginny_

x

Ginny carefully folded the letter and sealed it inside an envelope. She did feel somewhat better. She could at least pretend this way that one day he would read the letters, come back to her. She knew she was most likely dreaming and thus was content to write the letters and finally was able to go about the business of just being sixteen-year old (in a week or so anyway) Ginny Weasley.

The weeks flew by quickly once she began doing in-house research at 12 Grimmauld for Harry and the bunch. They would send owls with requests for information and Ginny became the one to look it up. She even got permission from Professor McGonagall to return to school a week early to do more research utilizing the restricted section of the library. But, once school started, Molly insisted Ginny attend to her sixth year studies and she didn't do any more research.

Ginny rarely heard from Harry, Ron, or Hermione once school began. She tried to feel like school work was important, but she just felt it useless given what was going on outside of the school.

xxxxxxx

Draco was utterly miserable from the time he left Grimmauld. He couldn't believe Ginny had said what she did! Did she not believe in him? Did she not care? Had she just been leading him on the whole time only to drop him and run back to Potter?

No, he knew better than that. She had told him once that kissing him ignited a fire in her that she had never known possible. He had been very smug and satisfied thinking that only he had done that to her. She was scared- he understood that. What he didn't understand was where all that Gryffindor courage he had seen her display had gone?

In his fifth year, her fourth, she had hit him with one of the nastiest hexes he thought imaginable outside of an Unforgiveable. No underclassmen, and he meant none, had ever hexed him with anything harmless, much less harm_ful._

Times were tough, though. It was war and most of Ginny's family was involved. Draco tried to be understanding, something he had never been in his life. He felt Ginny deserved at least that. Perhaps she was as miserable as he was, and was thinking about him constantly the way he was thinking about her. He hoped so. He felt it only fair that she should suffer some as well.

"Draco?" he heard his mother call. He and his mother had waited at the Ministry for a few hours and then taken a Portkey to a seaside villa in Australia. It could have been nice, but there was much to be desired. They were living amongst Muggles, for one. They had a house elf to do some cooking and cleaning but Draco was learning how to do for himself as well. Thankfully, he had picked up a few things in his stay with the Weasleys.

His mother, on the other hand, was absolutely useless. She wanted to get out and go shopping but didn't understand why her money would not be accepted. Draco kept telling her she had to use Muggle money. They couldn't associate with wizards here in case any word of their whereabouts got back to Europe and the Death Eaters.

"Yes, mother?" he replied, showing his exasperation.

"Well, you don't have to sound so put out!" Narcissa huffed. "What is wrong with you anyway? At least we are here in a nice house— not that hovel the Weasley's called a home. Perhaps they'll get something decent now that the awful place is gone."

"Mom, really! Their house may not have been huge and roomy and well decorated, but they enjoyed it. Not everyone has to live as we do— did— to have a good life mother," he said snidely.

"What is it, Draco? What did they do to you?" Narcissa stared at him.

"I got to know what it's like to have a _real _family, mother," he spat. "Maybe the Weasley's don't have much money but they have what matters. They… they love each other! They care and they show it! You and dad— you never did that!"

"Draco! If it weren't for me you'd be dead!" his mother gasped. "I care for you! Why else would I have made that Unbreakable Vow with Severus? I made it because I love you and I didn't want anything to happen to you!"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know you did. I know you do. I'm sorry. But, father… he was a different story. You know how he was mother. I know how he treated you. I heard him. Why you stayed with the man so long—"

"I stayed because I loved him! I still do, in a way. Who you knew, that wasn't him. Volde— _he_ changed Lucius," she said sadly. For once, Draco felt slightly bad for his mother. "So what was it that changed you, Draco? Was it that girl? The one you could barely keep your hands off that day at the Weasley's?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Yes, actually. Ginny is the first person who ever just threw down the gauntlet and accepted me for who I can be, not who she _thinks_ I am. She challenges me and she cares for me… even if she…" he paused.

"What? Even if she what?"

"It doesn't matter. She cares and I care deeply for her. I could love her, mum." Narcissa's eyes widened at this confession. "I don't even know if I am capable of it but let's just say I should be so angry with her right now, but I just can't do it! I can't think badly of her!"

"Did she do something to hurt you?" Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her tone grew firm.

"She didn't mean to. She's just scared. She has to go back to school and I'm here and she doesn't even know where I am or when I am coming back and she felt we should end our… our relationship."

"She should have been jumping for joy that you even noticed her," Narcissa stated haughtily.

"Mum! You don't even _know_ her! Did you even look at her? She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl ever! Much better than that Pansy Parkinson bint you made me date for most of my youth! I am not sorry her family cut us off after…" His mother gave a stern look, warning him not to finish that sentence.

"Well, I suppose the Weasley girl isn't _completely _unfortunate looking, considering her family," Narcissa frowned.

"Oh get off it mum! Ugh!" Draco cried, burying his head in his hands. "I can't believe I am stuck here with you for gods know how long!" Draco stomped off towards his room and slammed the door, putting an _Imperturbable Charm_ in place so he could be left alone.

xxx

Draco managed to stay clear of his mother for the most part and occupy himself by reading as long as he could manage. Once he saw the calendar hit September first, he could take it no longer. He was going to contact the Secret Keeper and see about heading back and doing what he could. Draco wanted to be a part of this; he had made his mind up nearly as soon as he had left England. But, he didn't want Ginny to know— not yet.

The Secret Keeper went to Potter and told him that Draco wanted to help. He had agreed to meet with him, but made no promises as to what part, if any, he could play in this war.

Draco used the Portkey he and his mum had been given to take them back to the Ministry in case of an emergency. The spiky-haired witch met him there and escorted him to Grimmauld Place. Potter was there, along with Granger and the Weasel King. Draco may have been using a nicer way to address Granger, but the Weasel King was too much of a classic to let go of, at the moment anyway.

"So Malfoy, what's all this about wanting to help and be a part of our side? What makes you think you have anything we can offer?" Potter asked snidely.

"First of all, I had the second highest marks every year in our year, behind Granger, naturally." Draco flashed Hermione a small smirk. "I know the two of you," he regarded Harry and Ron, "were nowhere close. Also, I was a member of a Death Eater family. I may not know all the secrets, but I know enough and I can tell you where to find things that might give you clues."

"Malfoy Manor has been completely cleaned out, you know," Potter remarked.

"Yes, and what was in it is at the Ministry. But, wouldn't it be helpful to have more of a clue where to look in those thousands of volumes and in those boxes of Dark objects?" Draco suggested. Potter seemed to consider this.

"I suppose you could assist in that way. Why are you doing this?" Granger asked.

Draco remained silent, gathering his thoughts. "Ginny… she and I… we're not currently together, you know," he began. The three of them nodded, not truly knowing what he meant. "I mean to say that she broke it off, basically, because I had to leave. I understand now what it is to care for someone and I want to help in this fight to help ensure that she is safe, that we're all… safe."

"Even if you lose your own life?" Potter challenged.

"I'd rather it not come to that, but yes. That is a sacrifice I am… willing to make. I want Ginny to be happy, and to know that she did help me."

"Is this all some lame trick to get her running back to you?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. And to prove it, I don't want her to know that I am back or that I am working on your side. Not until it's over. Then, we'll see. I just… I just don't want her to know right now."

The three of them eyed him, then moved away from him, forming a circle and whispering, no doubt about the pros and cons of having him join their efforts. After a few minutes of whispered words and a few heated phrases from the Weasel King, Potter stepped out of the circle and up to Draco.

"For right now, you can get us things we need from the Ministry, where your family's things are being stored. Once you've proven yourself helpful, we may let you move on to other, bigger things. We'll see."

"Thank you," Draco blurted before he could help himself. The trio looked shocked at his words, probably having thought that 'thank you' was not in his vocabulary.

For the next few weeks, Draco was sent back and forth to the Ministry, escorted by an Auror, to gather information from his family's collections. He had a general, if not somewhat vague, idea of where to look for things and he did prove useful, given that he knew more where to go than anyone else would.

He even began to have mostly civil conversations with Potter and Granger. The Weasel King still had to be difficult, but he supposed that was to be expected. Molly and Arthur Weasley welcomed him back— he was staying at Grimmauld— and vowed not to let their daughter know. Outside of those who frequented Grimmauld Place, no one else knew he was back, either. The Auror he was working with would transport him directly to the vault in which the material they needed was being kept and back, so no one within the Ministry would let the word get out.

Draco was restless one afternoon, having found all he was going to find on what Potter had requested that day. No one else was in the house and Draco could not Apparate out or floo or anything. He was locked in once he was there. He took to wondering the house and came across the room that had been Ginny's. He was compelled to go inside, to see if the sheets on the bed still held her scent or if she'd left anything behind he could have with him.

Most of the few belongings Ginny had after the Burrow burned had been taken to school with her. Draco lay on the bed, imagining Ginny snuggled up next to him. He must have fallen asleep and when he awoke with a start, he didn't know where he was at first. It was getting dark and no one was back yet, not that he could tell. The house was silent and still and the light from outside was fading.

Draco got out of the bed and decided to go find some form of entertainment. On his way out, something stuck haphazardly between the desk leg and the wall caught his eye. Out of sheer curiosity, he wandered over and plucked what appeared to be a bundle of letters from behind the desk. They had likely fallen and been overlooked in Ginny's haste to leave for school.

He wouldn't have opened them, but he saw his name on the front of the one on top. He checked the others tied together with it, and they were all the same. _Draco, Draco, Draco,_ one after the other. There must have been about twenty there, he judged.

He sat stiffly down in the chair at the desk as he opened the first letter and read the words that had poured from Ginny's quill just days after he had left, judging by the date at the top of the page. He couldn't believe it as he read the words: she felt she had made a mistake! She missed him! He was so happy to read that, yet sad that she was feeling this way.

He wouldn't make her wait too long, he decided. He'd leave a present for her over Christmas, when he would go back and visit his mum, and once this dreaded war was over, he'd go to Ginny. He was sure the war wouldn't last too long after the holidays, which were fast approaching. He'd given Potter lots of useful leads to the Horcruxes. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort realized they were being destroyed and came to confront Potter. Draco had actually grown quite confident that Potter would win.

xxxxxxx

Ginny sighed as she was led to 12 Grimmauld Place, which she supposed was now home. She wouldn't be there for long. She had left school later than normal and would be returning to school earlier.

Her school term so far had been spent focusing on her studies and excelling in all her classes. She was also focusing on Quidditch. With the absence of her brother and Harry, she had quickly risen to the position of Seeker and become the star player of the Gryffindor team. She was also getting a lot of attention from the opposite sex. She'd especially caught the attention of Blaise Zabini, newly named Slytherin Prince, given Draco had not returned.

It was hard to ignore the attention. Ginny could not pretend she wasn't lonely. But, she knew anyone she dated would just be a meaningless snog and she'd only be thinking of Draco. She also knew if she wanted a shot with him in the future, she'd certainly better not date one of his cohorts! Thus, Ginny managed to keep Zabini, and any other boy, at arms length, coming up with one excuse or another not to hang out with them in private.

Ginny opened the door to her 'room,' setting her bag on the bed and flopping backwards. She should feel relieved to have a break from school and to see her family, but she just wasn't. She heard her mum call out to her to come downstairs and get a snack while they waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Just a minute, mum!" she called back. Sitting up, she spotted the elegantly wrapped package on her desk. She was puzzled— all gifts were always under the tree. Who would have put this here? It suddenly occurred to her that maybe it was from Draco! Somehow he'd managed to get it to her, knowing where she would be for the holidays!

'Calm down Ginny, you know that's not likely!' she scolded herself as she cautiously approached the package, wrapping in silver and donning a red and green ribbon bow. She didn't see a card and assumed it was either anonymous or had one inside. She untied the ribbon and tore slowly into the paper. Inside was a small black box, one that could only hold some sort of jewelry.

She felt a hitch in her lungs as she gasped and flipped the box open. Inside, she found a small bit of folded parchment, which was covering a delicate black pearl necklace. She unfolded the parchment and read the familiar writing.

x

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just wanted to let you know I am thinking of you and I miss you. I know what you said when I left, but I can't help but think we'll see each other again, and soon. I hope you like the necklace. I remembered you telling me about a fondness for black pearls and that you had none. Happy Christmas, Freckles._

_Draco_

x

Ginny was blinking back tears as she pulled the necklace from the box. It was beautiful— more beautiful than anything she had ever owned. She held it around her neck and went to the mirror. It wasn't quite right for the jeans and jumper she wore, but she wanted to put it on and so she fiddled with the clasp until it fastened. She smiled at herself in the mirror and whispered, 'he misses me!' to no one in particular.

Ginny skipped down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother stood waiting. "Mum! Look!" she fingered the pearls around her neck. "Draco sent me these for Christmas! Did you know about it?" she asked curiously.

"I knew he had somehow sent you something. I didn't know what it was or how. Are you happy, Ginny dear?" Molly smiled.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "He sent me a note saying he is still thinking about me and he misses me! I know he couldn't write more but I wish I knew what he was doing," Ginny said absently as she listened to the fuss that was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Lupin come through the door.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted and ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

"How are you?" she giggled as Ron put her down. She noticed his glance at the pearls, but he didn't say anything. A small scowl passed over his face. Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing he must have guessed, and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm top of my class so far, Hermione!"

"Oh Ginny! That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Last of all came Harry. "Hi Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Hi Gin," he smiled. "Good to see you. Glad to hear you are doing so well."

"How are things on your end? Any luck?"

"One Horcrux left to go," Harry nodded. "But it's going to be hell to find," he added.

At that point Tonks and Lupin took over the conversation and Harry, Ron, and Hermione excused themselves to put their things away.

A bit later, Ginny was helping her mum set out the dishes for dinner. "Go get your brother and Harry and Hermione will you?" Molly asked. "Tell them dinner's nearly ready and your father should be home in a matter of minutes."

Ginny nodded and set off to find the trio. To her surprise, Harry was just over in the living room, perusing through the latest Quidditch journal. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" she asked. Harry was too engrossed in the latest scores and didn't hear her. She went upstairs to the room Ron and Harry were sharing. She heard giggles from inside but didn't think anything of it.

"Ron! Mum's says—" she stopped short as she opened the door and her eyes met the nearly naked couple hidden under the sheets and she heard their gasps.

"I thought you locked it!" Hermione hissed, but Ginny heard. It was enough to snap her out of her stupor and she spoke before Ron had a chance to whisper back.

"Er, um… I'm just going to uh…" Ginny stuttered, covering her eyes and backing from the room. "Dinner will be ready soon. Just thought you two should know," she hollered from outside the door and sank down on the nearest step.

Oh how she missed Draco! Seeing Ron and Hermione like _that_ should have appalled her, but instead she found herself wishing it was her and Draco, even though they'd never gone that far. Ginny shook the thoughts out of her head and stumbled down the stairs, realizing it was going to be a _long_ holiday.


	9. The Last Horcrux

Thanks to all the reviewers!

AGGIE AMY: I got your message but it didn't have your email in it. If you typed it in, the system might have erased it. I am listed at dracoandginny dot com under Maelyn, and you can email me from there if you like. I would love for you to beta!

This chapter is kind of short. I won't be able to update for a while, but I promise it won't be too awful long!

xxx

Chapter 9: The Last Horcrux

Back at school, Ginny was extremely giddy and found it hard to concentrate. The good part of Draco's note and gift were that she knew he was thinking of her and still cared for her. The bad part had been that she could not get images of him to leave her mind.

She knew she needed to settle down and focus on school. She knew he was safe and that she'd see him soon. Harry had said he had only one final Horcrux and so it surely couldn't be long now, could it? Harry had also said it could be hell to find. But Ginny was not going to concentrate on that.

She remembered hearing something one time from Hermione. It was a chant of sorts. Hermione had explained something about a Muggle Saint Anthony, the patron saint of things lost or some such something. What was the chant? She felt that if she thought about it and sent it Harry's way, perhaps she could help him. She knew it was silly, but to her it felt like a way to contribute.

"Tony, Tony, come around. Something's lost that can't be found! That's it!" she cried as she sprang from her bed where she had been trying— and failing miserably— to study. She was thankful no one else was around. She grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote the words down. Perhaps she'd send them to Hermione later on. Perhaps she'd keep it to herself. They might think it was completely nutters, or that she was!

xxx

Draco was back at Grimmauld Place. He discovered a package in Ginny's room. There was a card on it. It was addressed to him. He heard footsteps approach and stop in the doorway behind him.

"I told her we'd find a way to get it to you. She had no idea how easy it would be, eh?" said Arthur Weasley.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Mister Weasley." He paused. Dare he ask after her? "Was she… happy when she received my gift?"

"Draco," Arthur replied, placing a soft hand on the boy's shoulder, "She was still glowing when she left for school," and he chuckled to himself as he patted Draco on the back and continued down the stairs. "Welcome back," Arthur added, almost as an afterthought.

Draco didn't know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still at Grimmauld until a few moments later, when he was sitting on Ginny's bed staring at the present and working up the nerve to open it.

"You're back then eh?" Ron noted.

"Spot on," Draco spat, not maliciously, just sarcastically.

"Oh. Found your present I see. I'll, uh, I'll just let you alone with that."

Draco didn't respond. He simply nodded and waited until the three had passed. Hermione and Harry had given him small nods as they passed as well.

He took the ribbon and untied it, then tore off the glaring red paper. Red. It reminded him of her. In the box was a green jumper. It had a snake winding around the letters 'D' and 'M' stitched over the heart. It had to be handmade. Ginny must have made it. It held her scent. He held it to his face and breathed in for a long time.

Once he put it down, he noticed something else in the box. The stack of letters he'd found earlier in the fall. The ones she had left behind. Only, the ones on top were dated over the holiday. He knew they were new. He opened the card that had been on the present first.

x

_Draco, _

_Thank You so so so much for the beautiful necklace and most of all for leaving me the note letting me know you were thinking about me and that you missed me! That was the best news I could have had over the Holiday! I made you a jumper- I hope you like it! I tried to make it a bit trendier than ones my mum usually makes. It's the first I've ever made. I hope you like it. _

_However, my real gift is the pile of letters. I wrote these, as you will see, right after you left and poured my heart into them. I hope they comfort you that I am doing well, but that I miss you and think of you often! I can't wait to see you and I hope it is SOON!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Ginny_

x

Draco smiled as he put down the card and tossed the package of letters in the air and caught them again with ease. Ginny needn't know he'd read most of them before. He'd probably tell her later, but he'd have to think about that.

He lay reading the newest letters, learning what Ginny had been up to at school. She told him about the attention she was avoiding from Blaise Zabini and Draco managed to quell the jealousy that threatened to burst loose and merely rolled his eyes. Zabini had nothing on him; Draco knew that.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Draco called. Hermione stepped cautiously into the room.

"Harry would like a word."

"What are you, Potter's personal attendant?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's in the middle of something and he thinks you ought to see. I came up here to tell you he wanted to see you. Would you cut the crap and just come downstairs?"

"Oh alright. You really are no fun at all, Granger," Draco grinned and gave her a swift pat on the back as he passed. He knew he must be in a good mood; he'd smiled and been nice to the mud— to the _girl_ before he could help himself.

Draco hurried down the stairs, Hermione following him. "So, Potter. What is so important that you had to send the… _Granger_ to fetch me?"

Harry ignored Draco's giddy appearance and snide use of Hermione's name. "We think we've located the final Horcrux."

"Great. Is that all then?" Draco shrugged, wondering what that had to do with him.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. "So, Malfoy, what that means is that _he's_ onto us and we've got to hurry. We're going to need you with us. We feel you will be able to pinpoint the exact location and verify the object for us."

Draco sat down, puzzled. "How exactly do you figure that?"

"It's an old object of your father's. It's hidden though. We know you must have seen it at one point or another. Here, have a look." Harry shoved a piece of parchment under Draco's nose. Drawn on the parchment was a rendering of an old music box he had indeed seen before. It once belonged to his mother. He loved for her to play it for him when he was young.

One day, he remembered hearing a huge argument and after that day, he never saw the music box again. He was so young he was surprised he remembered it. He could only have been four years old at the most.

"Do you know it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he stated, trying to remain emotionless. "It was my mother's. Then, one day, it was just gone. Where do you suppose it is now?"

"Well, we've a theory," Harry began. After a moment or two of silence, Draco motioned for Harry to continue. "We think it is a secret vault in Gringotts."

"Rubbish. All my father's vaults were searched! It wasn't among the items I've seen at the Ministry."

"Actually, not all of the Malfoy vaults were searched. There is one under your mother's name and one in yours."

"How could they not have been searched?" Draco questioned.

"They probably were, actually. But I believe there is a hidden vault within one of these vaults that only you or your mother can access."

"And you believe this why?" Harry nodded to Ron who laid out the huge roll of parchment he had been holding while observing the conversation. Draco looked them over. "You got the layout of Gringott's? How on Earth…?"

Harry grinned widely. "Even in death, Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. He had a feeling and his feeling proved right. He was able to get these plans and keep them hidden for me."

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter: forever Dumbledore's precious pet. "So, I suppose we're going to Gringott's then?"

Harry nodded and motioned for Draco to have a seat. For the next few hours, they planned out their event while studying the layout of the vaults and making lists of what they would need.

xxx

A few days later, the trio— now somewhat of a quartet if you included Draco, which technically he didn't suppose they did— had their plans finalized. Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Draco and Harry were going to go to Gringott's. Arthur and Tonks were to stay at various points in the bank to keep an eye on things. Other Aurors would be stationed in and around the great wizarding bank as well.

Harry would be with Lupin and Draco was going to be Polyjuiced to appear as another Auror, as non-descript as possible. Bill Weasley was to be their escort to Draco's vault and was aware of their destination. The actual destination and the destination given to the bank were different.

Draco found he could not sleep the night before the big plan was to be put in action. Once the final Horcrux was found and destroyed, Voldemort would come looking for Harry in a last-ditch effort to save his life. Draco was to return to Australia by portkey from the hallway just outside the main lobby of the bank once the item was retrieved. He wanted to stay and fight but was told a very firm no. Potter was determined that last battle be he and Voldemort alone.

Once all was over and on side or the other won— and of course it would be Potter's side— Draco would be given word and could safely return with his mother. They could reclaim certain of their belongings and move back into the Manor. Draco would have to request permission to return to school the following year.

Harry had already told Draco that his help in finishing off Voldemort would not go unnoticed or unrewarded. Many people— who didn't know where Draco was or what he was doing— assumed the boy would be found and put on trial for the attempted murder of Albus Dumledore. Harry and the others assured him that even if Draco did have to go on trial, their testimonies would have the trial dismissed easily.

Draco accepted this more calmly than he would have thought. He was confident that, all things considered, he had been doing the right things and that his turn for the better would not go unrewarded. He knew his biggest reward awaited him at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to see her.

xxx

Ginny awoke on a bright, sunny morning in early February to the tap of an owl's small beak at the window beside her bed. She yawned and lazily reached for the window's latch, letting the bird in and taking the parchment from its foot. She unrolled it and read:

_The end is near. Keep your eyes open and make sure no one comes on the grounds who shouldn't be there._

Short and to the point. It was Harry's handwriting, although there was no name. Excitement and fear churned in her stomach as she hurried to get washed up, dressed, and down to the Great Hall.

xxx

The 'big day' came and Draco felt confident and well prepared. He had a flask of Polyjuice to keep his appearance up throughout the plot. Ron was being a bit huffy about being left behind at the Order and Draco wasn't helping matters.

"Someone has to stay behind and baby-sit Granger," Draco stated simply. "Who better than you? Although I certainly hope you won't be un-chaperoned. The world is not ready for you two to… _breed,"_ he said, curling his lip in a slight gesture of disgust. Hermione blushed and Ron looked fit to be tied.

"Malfoy! Don't talk about Hermione and me like that! The only reason you are going on this mission is because we _have_ to use you! Believe me, if we didn't there is no way you would be remotely involved! I can't believe you—"

"Relax, Weasley!" Draco shouted over Ron's increasingly loud tone. "I… I shouldn't have said that. Bad form on my part."

Ron scoffed and gave a short guffaw. "That really was the world's most horrid apology."

"It wasn't an apology. I'm not sorry. I just shouldn't have said it. Thinking it would have sufficed," Draco grinned and strode from the kitchen, leaving Ron to fume and Hermione to fuss over him.

Once they were all at the bank, and everyone was in position, Harry, Lupin, Bill, and poly-juiced Draco were escorted down through the tunnels, following the schematics Harry had been given.

"Here it is, vault 688," Bill said. "I'll stand lookout here, then?" he asked Lupin.

"Yes. Dra— erm, Stephens, Harry, you ready?" Lupin asked, eyeing them carefully.

"Yeah, let's get on with it," Harry said and stepped out onto the platform.

Draco produced the key and Harry used the key Bill had given him. The vault opened and the three of them entered to find heaps of galleons, precious jewels, books, and various other items. Draco smirked, looking at what he already had, with or without the big inheritance. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's have a look for the opening into the secret vault," he motioned towards the back. They found the location where a door or opening of some sort should be. They moved a table stacked with boxes and tried several various revealing spells before they were shown the door. Just inside the small door barely large enough for Harry to crouch through, was the music box.

"Should I just touch it?" Harry asked. "There's been some pretty dark magic surrounding the other Horcruxes."

"Let me evaluate it first, Harry. Back up," Lupin said in a rather impatient tone. Remis leaned into the small space and Draco heard him mutter a series of things and saw a few flashes of light come from within the small cavern.

Draco watched with interest as Lupin backed out and shuffled through a bag he had brought with him. Lupin produced a strange metallic-looking material and a box, which he assumed was to cover and store the item.

A few minutes later, Lupin had covered the music box with the metallic material and placed it in the box Harry was now holding.

"Well, that was certainly simp—"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry hissed and stalked towards the front of the vault. Lupin shrugged and followed and Draco simply scoffed and followed as well.

"Did you get it, then?" Bill asked as he hurried to them. Harry nodded at him and held up a bag, which now resembled a bag full of galleons. "Hurry, let's go. I don't have a good feeling."

"Neither do I," Harry said dryly.


	10. Nearing the End

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I think it has been a couple of months! Yikes! I've been out of town on business and moved and all this... and I got a bit of writer's block! Hope you like this installment and reviews are greatly appreciated. Only a few more chapters to go!

xxx

Chapter 10: Nearly the End

Draco reeled slightly at the coldness in Harry's voice. He wondered, though, why it had that affect on him. Harry hadn't ever been terribly _civil_ too him, but he'd not been rude either. 'Not like I haven't deserved it if he was rude,' Draco thought. Then he shook his head. 'I'm going soft!'

Harry, Draco, Bill, and Lupin made it safely from the vaults and out of Gringott's. However, as they approached Grimmauld Place, the reason for Harry and Bill's bad feelings became clear.

Where Number Twelve Grimmauld Place should have stood, there was simply a burning, gaping hole. Coming closer to it, Draco noticed a sign posted to some of the rubble, which remained standing around the edges.

You have something I treasure, Harry Potter, and I something of yours. Two things really. If you want them back, I am sure we can arrange a trade of sorts. You'll have to find me first. I can hold off killing little Ronald and Hermione for a bit, but not forever.

_L V_

Lupin and Bill quickly cast a shield over the burning rubble and sent up a flare requesting help from the Ministry. Muggle memories would have to be erased, and lots of them. No telling who had been by. They had a definite one and a half hour window in which this had taken place, but many people could have been by in that time. This could be very damaging indeed.

"Where do we go? Do you have any idea?" Harry asked frantically as he clutched at Lupin's robes.

"I've an idea. I need Severus and Moody though. Come, we must go to Hogwarts. It's the only other place I know you will be safe."

Draco's eyes widened. Hogwarts! Ginny! She'd be there. But, she'd know something was off if _he_ showed up there. He'd have to come clean about what he'd been doing and all of a sudden his brilliant plan to hide his presence at Grimmauld Place from her didn't seem like such a good idea.

"What about me? Am I to go too?" Draco asked, suddenly frightened of the beautiful redhead and her temper.

"This isn't about you!" Harry snapped. "You can go wherever the hell you want for all I care!"

"Harry!" Lupin yelled. "Get control of yourself. Now is not the time to panic. Draco, you may go to Hogwarts or back with your mother. The choice is yours. We don't require your help in longer. In fact, it could be more dangerous if you don't go back into hiding."

Draco thought about this for a few moments as they waited for Ministry officials to arrive. _'Better face the music now,' _he sighed. "I'll go to Hogwarts," he stated and Lupin nodded.

"I'll take you there once we get this sorted out. For now, you and Harry are going to the Ministry," Lupin said as Ministry officials began Apparating in around them. Draco felt Harry grab his wrist and the familiar tug at his navel signaled the fact that they were off to the Ministry.

They arrived outside at a hidden entrance and Harry knew what to do to get them in. The witch with spiky hair— bright blue now— took them to a holding room. Harry didn't speak to Draco, nor Draco to him.

Soon enough, someone came to fetch Harry and Draco was left all alone in a plain room with nothing to do. He pushed a few of the chairs together to make enough room for him to lie down, and he took a nap.

xxx

Ginny was studying that night in the Great Hall when a commotion out in the main entrance hall caught everyone's attention. Gathering up her books into her bag and deciding that was enough for the night, she hurried out with everyone else to see what the commotion was all about.

To Ginny's surprise, she saw Remus Lupin with her parents and Harry. She shoved through the crowd to get a closer look. When she was sure it was her family and Draco, she broke into a run, pushing through the crowd with much more gusto.

"Mum! Dad!" She shrieked. As she got within a few feet of them, she saw a glimpse of white blonde behind her dad. Her face dropped and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be!

She pushed past her dad and mum who chuckled and threw herself into Draco's waiting arms. "Draco!" she gasped. "Wha…?" She then looked around at her mum and dad and Harry. "Hi Harry. What's going on?"

"Ginny, we'll explain in a bit. Come with us to Minerva's office, will you?" Arthur Weasley said as he put an arm around his daughter. "It's good to see you darling."

Ginny looked back as Draco and Harry walked behind them and her father pulled her in the direction of the Headmistress's office. "This can't be good if you're here! Tell me what's going on!" Ginny hissed to her father, planting her feet.

Draco slipped his arm through hers and grabbed a hand. "Ginny, we don't want to worry the kids," he whispered. "We'll tell you when we get to Professor McGonagall's office."

Ginny slowly let Draco lead her down the hallway and smiled at him. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry if I sounded… I'm just shocked."

"I know. And soon you'll have your answers. It's good to see you too, by the way." His breath on her ear calmed her down and Ginny found herself not as worried as she had been at first.

Once seated in the Headmistress's office, Harry began explaining everything. All the color drained from Ginny's face as she learned that Ron and Hermione had been taken by Lord Voldemort to be used as leverage for the last remaining Horcrux. Harry had mentioned that the Horcrux was found in a secret compartment in one of Draco's family vaults, but other than that she still didn't understand why he was there. She would have to wait patiently until they were alone or at least able to talk to find out.

"I am setting out tomorrow with Moody and Snape in search of Ron and Hermione… and to hopefully end this thing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, I promise I will do everything I can to bring back Ron and Hermione safely. I think we should all find a place to get some sleep."

After they were dismissed, Ginny and Draco straggled behind the others as they were led to an empty professors quarters where her parents, Harry, and Draco were to stay.

"Draco, how are you involved in all of this? I guess they needed you to get into the vault?"

"Well yes. Actually," he took a deep breath in and took his time letting it out. "Ginny, the thing is… I was bored and distracted being away. After I was sure you were in school, I asked if I could go back to the Order and help out in any way." Ginny's eyes widened. "They let me and I—"

"You were there? You've been there all this time! You only went home for Holiday!" her voice began to rise.

"Well, yes, Ginny. You see the thing is… I didn't want to see you. I mean I did, but I thought…erm…"

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny laughed. "You were scared for me to find out, weren't you?"

Draco frowned. "I wouldn't say scared!" he huffed.

"Well… you… should… be!" Ginny said in a harsh whisper as she accentuated every word with a swift punch to Draco's gut or arm or side.

"Ow! Stop woman!" he yelped, laughing.

"That's what you get!" she said, smiling. "And just a note for the future— be afraid. Be very afraid."

Oh, I am," he replied patronizingly. "By the way, I really liked all your letters. They're all gone now, you know. I am glad I got a chance to read them all through."

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. "I guess everything burned with the house didn't it? My goodness Draco, since we've been together my home and my non-home has burned down."

"Bit of luck, aren't I?" he smiled satisfactorily. Ginny elbowed him. "Seriously though, I am sorry. I know you probably had a few things left there."

"Well, a fresh start might not be bad. I mean, most of what I had burned at the Burrow. What wasn't here with me burned at Grimmauld. I suppose I just need all new stuff!" She grinned but the grin quickly faded. "There were things that were precious that can't ever be replaced," she sighed sadly.

"You've got good memories though, yeah?"

Ginny smiled up at him and leaned into his shoulder where he had his arm around her as they walked. "I'm, uh, looking forward to making more," she whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow and Ginny blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered back. Ginny just shook her head and kept looking straight.

Once Ginny's mum and dad were in bed, Draco and Ginny spent a few minutes together. He kissed her and hugged her and the he reluctantly walked Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower and then headed back to the room he was to share with Harry. She'd have sweet dreams tonight.

xxx

The next day, Harry and the rest were gone and Ginny was in classes. Draco was left to wander the library. He had been restricted that morning to the Library, his room, the Great Hall and the hallways in between.

It felt strange to be back at Hogwarts. It hadn't struck him until he was left alone. The last time he had set foot in these halls… it had been the night he… Draco sighed. He felt detached. He was in such a state of mind at that time that recalling it now was like… it was like watching a Muggle film. It was as though the memories were someone else's but he had them.

Perhaps coming here had not been such a good idea. But where else was he to go- back to Australia with his obnoxious mother? He loved her, and he had done what he had done in part to save her, but she really knew how to get on every one of his nerves. She was probably lonely, however. But she had spent all that time in the fall without him and not had a complaint about it over Christmas.

Draco sat lost in thought at a library table and didn't notice anyone approaching him. Suddenly, his eyes were covered and he felt warm breath on his ear. "Earth to Draco!" a voice whispered. The hands dropped from his face and were replaced with Ginny's smiling mug, nose to nose with him.

"What're you thinking' about?" she asked, pulling away and plopping down into the chair beside him.

He smiled, but there was sadness in it. "I was actually thinking about the last time I was at school… you know, _that_ day?" Ginny frowned and put a hand over the one he had laying on the table. "It's odd to be here. I… I feel like that wasn't even me."

"It wasn't, not really. Does it bother you, being here?" she asked, concerned.

Draco pondered this. "Where else am I to go?"

Ginny looked down. "Back with your mum I guess?"

Draco shook his head. "I'd rather not. She's my mum and I do love her, but she's rather annoying." Ginny looked back up and smiled.

"I'd love to have you stay here," she said cautiously. "I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but maybe… maybe I could help you make newer, better memories of Hogwarts?"

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I think that'd be nice," he said quietly in her ear. He kissed her ear and then pulled away, not wanting to make a big scene in the library. "So, what classes do you have left?"

"Well, it's lunch right now. Care to join me?"

"Can we sit somewhere other than the Gryffindor table?" he asked, preparing for the worst.

"We can sit with Luna Lovegood, at the Ravenclaw table."

"Looney Love—," he paused when he saw the disapproving look she was giving him. "Yeah, that sounds good. Ravenclaw. Good bunch, those."

He took her hand and helped her up from her chair and escorted her down to the Great Hall for lunch.

xxx

The next few days went by terribly slowly when Ginny wasn't around. Draco, after a conversation with Headmistress McGonagall, began to help out with flying lessons and Quidditch practice refereeing.

He saw Ginny regularly at meals and when they had their alone time, usually in the evenings after dinner. There was always something going on now. News came in from every source. Unfortunately, not much of it was good news.

There were names of those who had died. Some were former Hogwarts students from recent years; some were older senior members of the Ministry. Ginny's family were all still safe. There was no word on Harry, Ron, or Hermione other than the latter two had not been found and Harry was still on the search.

Two weeks passed in this fashion. Draco and Ginny and the rest of Hogwarts tried to maintain a normal school life while the world around them was in turmoil.

"How do you suppose this will all end?" Ginny asked late one night while snuggling in Draco's arms. They were in the Room of Requirement, where they had been given special permission to visit with each other, supervised by a staff member, of course.

"I can't really say," Draco began. "I suppose, although I really do hate admitting it somewhat, that Potter will… win out." He said the last part quietly and with a small sigh. Ginny had to hide her grin. She'd been such a good influence on him that it was hard not to be proud of herself.

"I think you're right. But, I'm worried about Ron and Hermione. What if he… what if…" the tears began to fall slowly, as they had nearly every night since she'd discovered her brother and friend had been taken. Draco's grip became tighter, and one hand moved soothingly up and down her arm.

"Shh. Ginny, I don't have bothers or sisters and I don't really know what it's like to be feeling how you feel right now. But I know you love them and I know you are worried. I know it's hard being here, but… just have faith that in the end… everything will be alright. You taught me that, you know: faith."

Ginny nodded and tried to dry up her tears. She sniffled a bit, ungracefully wiping her nose on the sleeve of her robe.

"Nice," Draco smirked and laughed when she elbowed him. "Now that's that Ginny Weasley I know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ginny huffed, but her smile could not be hidden. "I need to get to bed. I've a Potions exam tomorrow."

"Need help studying? It was always one of my stronger areas of expertise," Draco asked proudly.

"I've studied as much as I can. Perhaps you can quiz me at breakfast tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "Come on. I'll escort you back."

They headed out of the Room of Requirement and were met at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower by the Headmistress.

"Ginny, Draco," She greeted them. "You must come with me. Quickly!" The two exchanged glances and began to follow the Headmistress, who was already back around a corner.

Ginny let go of Draco's hand and began to run. "Headmistress!" she called. "Is it Ron? Have they found—?"

"Not now, child! We really must hurry!"


End file.
